


One Red Shoe

by Oneredshoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Ron Weasley is a git
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneredshoe/pseuds/Oneredshoe
Summary: This is a short tale of what happens when Founders magic plays with the feelings of two people. One, who is stubbornly ignoring what he feels, and the other who is not certain that she would be wanted by him if she admitted hers.





	1. An anomaly in time

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:-**  
>  _The plot is mine, however, I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling and her affiliates._  
>  **  
> **
> 
> ~~~***~~~
> 
> **A/N:-**  
>  _This story was the first ever story I posted on FF. It came to me while thinking about how I could compose a story about my pen name. I took it down from FF just before Christmas as I was a little embarrassed by my lack of SP &G, but I was charmed when I received an email from one of my dedicated readers wondering where it had gone. So I’ve revamped it, had my beta look over it and so I thought it was about time I posted it on AO3. Thanks to Golden Asp, my wonderful beta, and to JennyLyn who made me see that people really do still read my older works._

* * *

Hermione Granger was more than ready. The young woman had been willing this day to arrive all year. Sitting with her legs curled under her now she was deep in thought while looking out the common room windows. She reflected, and waited for her friends to finish fussing about their appearances. Her inactivity was doing nothing to quell the simultaneous senses of dread and excitement that were racing through her system, but she smiled secretly to the leaded glass panes as she contemplated what a complicated yet rewarding experience it had all been.

Like others who had missed their final year—or felt they had been denied the chance to complete their NEWT exams to their satisfaction—Hermione had accepted the headmistress’ invitation to come back the year following the rebuilding of Hogwarts. At the time it had seemed like a good idea, but the young woman had found many things unexpectedly confronting this year, and she’d gained some good—and possibly unexpectedriends as well. The solidarity of their common experiences through the war, and the still raw losses of some of their own had brought them all together, even the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

Taking several deep breaths, Hermione considered how returning to Hogwarts at almost twenty had been very difficult. She had quickly discovered that the school environment and its rules meant for children were oppressive and suffocating after her taste of freedom. Mind you, the headmistress had turned a blind eye more than once to the group of young adults who’d returned to complete their education.

However, to make matters more complicated, she’d also fallen in love this year, and to a man who seemed so unlikely. It might have been easier if he’d returned her affection, but even though everyone else had mellowed or even just let their guard slip a little since the war, he hadn’t appeared to change a whisker. He didn’t acknowledge her attempts at conversation, and more importantly no matter how much she tried she hadn’t managed to impress on him her regard.

Of course she wasn’t the only one in love, and the fact she was living with two other young women who were yearning for the men they loved complicated things even further. _Well, at least their men are merely absent and they actually do return their affection_ , Hermione thought sadly. _They’re not pathetic like me._ _My heart’s chosen someone totally inappropriate._ She sighed _. And it just won’t see reason._

~~~***~~~

Harry’s voice was distinctly irritated. He and Ron hadn’t returned to school, but they had come to escort their girlfriends to the graduation ball. “I don’t know why you couldn’t settle for any one of the six or seven guys who asked you, ‘Mione.” This had been his line ever since Ginny had found out Hermione didn’t have a date for tonight, and had insisted that Harry escort both of them into the hall.

Harry’s tone only managed to annoy Hermione. _After everything I’ve done for you, you bloody git, you’re even begrudging me this small gesture_. _Well fat lot you’d know. I doubt either of you will ever work out how I think or what I feel, will you?_ Her heated thoughts were reflected in her tight expression. _Neither of you have any idea, do you? You’ve come to go with the person you love_.

She sighed and rose from the window sear, and her lips were pressed together in irritation as she swiped her hand through Harry’s half offered arm. _I’m not to have that option_ , she thought as they started walking. She wanted to sulk and snit but they weren’t worth it.

Hermione sniffed indignantly. “I’m not giving some guy the wrong idea. Statistically, in the wizarding world, your date for the graduation ball turns out to be the person you marry,” she lectured them haughtily. _Well that’s all I’m telling you anyway._

“Oh, Won Won, did you hear that?” Lavender cooed to Ron.

Hermione almost laughed at the green tinge on Ronald’s face at his over enthusiastic girlfriend’s comment. The chestnut-haired witch continued her tirade internally once they started down the stairs. _Besides_ _I have standards,_ and her eyes narrowed as she surveyed the available young men _, and plainly none of them stack up._ She couldn’t have brought herself to do it anyway, it would have felt like betrayal. _Mind you, I am feeling a little wretched now that I haven’t got a partner at all._ Her thoughts were still circling in her head as she entered The Great Hall on Harry’s reluctant arm.

The childish ribbing from Ron behind them not helping matters. _Probably trying to get back at Lavender for her comment about them getting married, well that’s not my problem. Really, they’re a perfect match,_ Hermione chuckled internally _. The gormless git needs someone to dote all over him. She’ll make a decent husband out of him even if it’s by sheer will power._

Harry, now annoyed with Hermione’s attitude and the suggested innuendo, felt he’d done his duty as her best friend by escorting her into the room, and  promptly dumped her without so much as a by your leave in front of the punch table. At first Hermione didn’t even notice they’d left. Her eyes were consumed sweeping the hall, searching for one particular person’s response to her appearance. When she finally found the owner of the longed for opinion, he wasn’t even looking in her direction.

Her would-be paramour appeared to be deep in conversation with Minerva McGonagall with his back to her. The young woman wanted to scream at him. _Look at what I’m wearing. This is all for you, I spent weeks finding this red dress and even coordinating underwear, and the accompanying stilettos, just because I wanted to impress you. Please, Severus, it may be the last thing I ever ask of you_. She swallowed her tears, and her thoughts pleaded with him. _Just look_!

~~~***~~~

Hermione made it through dinner without eating so much as a bite of her meal, and she was certain that Severus still hadn’t looked, and the young woman was now even closer to tears.

Once the dancing started, she stood watching Harry sweeping Ginny gracefully around the floor, and Ron trying very hard to coordinate himself with Lavender, even Malfoy had Parkinson as his perennial backstop. _Why did I bother? I’m so bored, and no one cares that I’m standing here alone, languishing for a man who will never want me. Oh, I know it’s my own fault. It’s irrational, but I just can’t help it, his beautiful. That decadent velvet voice just melts me, and the long shirt cuffs framing his elegant hands. The sweeping black robes floating around him like mist in the mornings. I want him to draw me into his robes with those hands. I know I’d feel content there_ _swathed in his sweet smelling robes with his arms wrapped around me. Even better still,_ her mind pondered _, without robes, I bet he’s skin is like porcelain and smooth as silk under them._ She sighed _._

Hermione’s brow furrowed. _How am I going to leave him here? I have no choice; we all leave tomorrow. I’ll never see him again. I don’t want to be one of those stupid, sad old spinsters who attend every function the Ministry holds, just in the hope of a glimpse of the man they pine after._

She was now so caught up in her own misery she missed the raven eyebrow ascending smoothly in the shadows on the other side of the room. _For Merlin’s sake, why is she standing in the corner alone_ , Severus wondered. _She’s by far the most beautiful creature here._ Then, as usual, another opinion aired in his mind. _You know you shouldn’t be looking,_ it reminded him _. Oh, sod off,_ he told it. _For fuck’s sake, it’ll be the last time I see her,_ but that thought made him just plain miserable, and he sighed in his concealed corner. _Don’t tell me she really doesn’t have an escort. She’s so lovely. She’s blossomed, the plain little caterpillar has transformed into the most exquisite butterfly with the body of a goddess_. Another sigh passed his lips, _and if I’m honest I’m glad she doesn’t have some spotty wizard fawning all over her. I might not be able to stand that._

Severus scolded himself for his thoughts, but exhaled irritated at his next thought. _Alas_ _a butterfly that will never be for the likes of me._ However, his thoughts did no good. He still felt his trousers tighten as his eyes hungrily panned up and down her body, wishing with all his heart that things were different. _Merlin’s balls, I want her, I can’t just let her leave._

While he was pondering this, his eyes were taking in every detail of her attire. The red satin dress Hermione had chosen for tonight clung to her every curve to mid-thigh and then flared out towards the floor, “Perfect,” he sighed quietly.  Then Severus had the strangest thought; for some reason looking at Hermione at this moment, it reminded him of something he couldn’t quite fathom. He felt it was something very important. Something bitter sweet, but very powerful, he knew that. _I wish I could remember what it is_.

Severus’ eyes continued up to her face. The usually unruly hair had been forced into submission, and sat sedately around her shoulders. _She’s a vision, but she looks so unhappy, I wish she’d smile._ He was just turning away, unable to keep looking at what he believed he’d never have, when something strange happened. The young woman seemed to shimmer then look decidedly confused before she noiselessly disappeared.

Without warning McGonagall was at his elbow again. “Come, Albus wants a word,” he heard the headmistress say.

“But, Miss Granger,” Severus was gesticulating wildly, not caring that people might see his unusually sedate and sardonic facade creaking a little. “She’s disappeared!” _Can’t she see what’s happened?_ Severus registered a hand on his elbow, and that she was surprisingly strong, but the head of Slytherin almost snarled. _Where is the silly woman taking me? Miss Gr... Hermione needs help._

They entered the little room full of strange devices that was located off the side of the hall. Severus hadn’t been in here since that blasted Tri-wizard thing. “Minerva,” he warned with some urgency. “Miss Granger has disappeared.” The raven-haired wizard’s eyes narrowed in growing irritation as they met painted blue ones. The artist had caught his twinkling light perfectly, but Severus tore his eyes away from the painted Dumbledore and back to his abductor. “Don’t you care?” his voice registering his distress at the situation.

Minerva graced him with a calm smile. “Of course I care Severus, that’s why I’ve brought you in here,” but Snape still felt that the headmistress was blissfully unaware of his rising panic.

“Settle down, Severus, I need to tell you something.” The voice of Albus Dumbledore was still commanding even as a painting, but Severus scowled at him and the painting sighed. “We don’t have much time before she will return, and she’s likely to be very distressed.”

_The old fool said that like he was pleased._ “What the hell are you talking about, old man?” and the exasperation he felt became very pronounced in his voice. There were many questions warring in his mind along with his growing anger as he watched Minerva absently taking something down off a shelf. The very private man didn’t want to give away the fact that he worshiped the ground Hermione Granger walked on, but he was becoming very worried. Mind you, he was just as quickly becoming concerned about both his elder’s apparent lack of care for the young witch’s predicament. _Could they too have been bewitched?_ he wondered.

However, before Snape found the words to say what he was thinking, Albus started speaking again. “It was almost twenty years ago to the day, when you literally begged me to relieve you of a certain memory.”

The Potions master sniffed haughtily. “I do not recall doing such a thing.” _Begging him! The fumes from the paint have obviously fried his last eccentric brain cells. **I don’t beg!**_ Now Severus was furious.

Albus had the audacity to laugh. “Of course, you don’t remember, dear boy. I believe that’s entirely the point really, isn’t it?” His twinkle grew as Minerva approached.

His explanation was cut off by Snape’s snort of disbelief as he watched Minerva retrieve an object from a small polished wooden box and enlarge it.

“Hermione’s missing and all you can do is worry about a damned red shoe.” The raven-haired wizard spun on his heel. “I’m not standing here a second longer.”

The headmaster had taken in Severus’ concern and the use of the young woman’s first name, and he knew nothing had changed. Even if the man standing so indignantly before him had no knowledge of the event that was occurring tonight, he had obviously grown to feel the same for the Gryffindor witch as he had in a mere hour, twenty years ago.

Albus merely smiled and spoke to stop Snape leaving. “It’s Founder’s magic, Severus,” he watched the Potions master freeze mid-step. “A spell that is occasionally activated from the very fabric of the castle itself.”

“Oh what utter tripe,” Snape snapped in annoyance, suddenly realising he’d shown too much interest.

Albus ignored him. “Ah, but, Severus, don’t you wish to know why Minerva is holding one red shoe?”

“No, Albus, I bloody well don’t,” Snape hissed in reply.

“Take it, and you’ll know why.” Albus had pitched his voice to be enticing. The Potions master merely sniffed and glowered. “Please, Severus. It will explain what you need to know. The memory I relieved you of is keyed to your touch of the shoe.”

Scrutinizing the posture and expression of his companions, the very suspicious Slytherin could not detect any duplicity in either, but his head turned again to look back out into the hall, obviously still wondering what was going on. “Please, Severus,” Albus repeated, “you need this piece of information before Miss Granger returns.”

Severus looked at the stylish piece of foot wear _. What possible harm could there be in touching a shoe?_ Giving a heavy sigh of resignation, Snape took a step forward hand outstretched. The closer his fingers got to the crimson, satin-covered stiletto, the stronger the thrum of magic surrounding it became. As soon as his longest digit connected with the now glowing object, his mind was assailed with a recollection that for some reason he’d always known was there, but he’d never managed to remember.

A sharp gasp left his lips as abject misery instantly enfolded him. “She’s gone, just like she never was,” he muttered, staggering backwards. The most perfect creature in the world had almost been his. He couldn’t stand the pain tearing at him. “Albus,” he cried, “what is this? What have you done to me?”

This was so much worse than Lily’s betrayal. They had been together for so little a time, but it had been the first time since Lily that anyone had not judged him at first sight. Hermione had taken the time to talk to him, hold his hand, recognise his sarcasm for what it was, and find his conversation amusing and interesting; to find pleasure in just simply walking with him.

The woman in the red dress hadn’t seemed to have eyes for anyone else, only him, and she had instantly ensnared his senses. They had only danced one dance together, but he’d known that he could never give her up again. She’d even stood by him when the mutt and his side kick had tried to take her away from him, and _their_ charm had fallen on deaf ears. Then when Lily had made a bitchy comment, she’d rebuked her with an equally cutting one as well.

“Take me for a walk, Severus,” she’d whispered afterwards. He’d felt like a king with her on his arm as they headed slowly through the rose garden. _Imagine me, Severus Snape on a romantic walk in the rose garden_ , he remembered thinking. Then just as he was giving in to the urge to claim her as his own she’d vanished again, obviously a cruel apparition after all.

The voice of the headmaster cut through the recollections. “The founders developed a powerful matchmaking spell, which has a build in surety charm as a means of persuading particularly stubborn wizards and witches of their ardour for one another. Do you remember how quickly it all happened? You only had to look at her.”

The expression of pain on the Potions master’s face was cruel. “If we were meant to be together, then why couldn’t I have had her then?” He gasped loudly. “It may have changed many things.”

“It appears that your souls are indeed destined, but when she went back tonight it was not her time to stay with you. Go to her now, my boy. She’ll arrive back where she left you that night.”

“I can’t, Albus,” Severus was overwhelmed. “Too much has happened... surely she couldn’t want me now?” and there were tears flowing freely down his face.

Minerva had remained silent, probably in shock that she’d never seen Severus like this, but now it was her voice Severus heard. “You’re wrong Severus. I’ve watched her trying to get your attention all year. Why do you think she’s alone tonight?” The headmistress looked kindly at him dumbly shaking his head.

The assault of all the details had him swaying with confusion, but he managed to shake his head.

“No less than seven young men asked her to accompany them this evening.” She placed a consoling hand on Severus’ arm. “Severus, she rejected them all.”

“That just proves she has taste,” Severus snorted through his distress.

The Minerva patted her fellow professor’s arm. “NoSeverus, it proves she wants you.”

The Potions master scoffed again. “How can you possible come to that conclusion? She came in on Potter’s arm, didn’t she? I saw them enter, I couldn’t watch,” he shook his head.

“No, Severus, Harry escorted her in this evening and she didn’t even notice when he and Ginerva had left her side. I watched her, she scanned the room until her eyes settled on you, and they never left you the whole time you were speaking with me. They were silently pleading with you to look at her.”

Snape’s eyes opened wide and his mouth dropped open. He thought about the possibilities for a moment then looked down at the shoe. That had been all he’d had left, it had snagged on the garden seat as she’d been torn away from him, “One red shoe,” he muttered.

~~~***~~~

Severus was suddenly striding back through the hall, not caring what people thought of his haste, and his curtain of raven hair was conveniently hiding his tear stained cheeks. The dancers parted automatically when they saw him bearing down on them, and he’d never been so thankful for his bat of the dungeons persona. No one dared question why he was in such a rush or even the reason he was clutching a lady’s shoe.

As he moved, scattered images overwhelmed his mind. He’d been at his own graduation ball, standing in the exact spot Hermione had been this evening. How could he have forgotten that? Then it hit him, the sadness he’d seen on her face tonight; it was loneliness.

When Horace Slughorn had raised the alarm that one of his house had not returned after the ball that night, it had been Albus who’d found Severus in the rose garden, lying on the grassy knoll next to the seat still clutching the shoe, heartbroken.

The last words of his painted mentor echoed in his ears as he’d rushed from the room. “I know you still feel the same way. Go to her, my boy, make her yours. I’ll guarantee you nothing has changed.”

~~~***~~~

Confusion surrounded Hermione. It was almost like she’d blinked out of existence for a moment, then suddenly someone bumped into her, or had she bumped into them. She squeaked in astonishment.

The object of her collision turned to find himself gazing into a pair of unfocused amber-flecked eyes, and the cutting words he’d been about to utter died on his lips. The owner of the eyes searched his face with confusion.

“Sir?” her pretty voice asked.

He’d never heard such melodious intonation. It had instantly captured his heart.

“Oh, but you’re... you’re not you yet,” she continued enigmatically, appearing very confused _._

Snape had watched as she’d gazed around the room. Taking in the scene, while mumbling about weird occurrences, he distinctly heard her mutter, “Must be dreaming,” under her breath. Then she gasped audibly and her face seemed to settle. Turning back to his now perplexed countenance, she smiled like she’d come to some grand decision.

All of a sudden nothing mattered anymore as Severus decided then and there that he’d move heaven and earth to see that smile again. The young woman who would only be just out of school herself was someone he didn’t recognise. He watched her straighten and say rather coyly, “Hello, I’m so sorry I ran into you.”

Shy and more withdrawn since the final incident with Lily, Severus was shocked to hear himself reply, “I’ll forgive you if you dance with me.” He offered his arm and her face coloured with a pretty flush as she smiled. As soon as his arms were around her on the dance floor, he’d known she was perfect.

~~~***~~~

Present day Severus was now surging through the front doors of the castle, robes billowing in the evening breeze. His head ached acutely with remembrance as he moved in the twilight towards the rose garden _._

Finally, in the distance, much to his simultaneous pain and joy he heard a sobbed cry. “Noooo!” This was followed with a distressed scream of, “Severus!” When he reached her, he found Hermione curled up on a grassy knoll next to a garden seat, sobbing and thumping the ground with her fist. “I _was_ dreaming,” she muttered as she cried. “I knew it was too good to be true,” and her cries became inconsolable howls.

Snape dropped to his knees beside her. All that mattered to him was that Hermione understand that he hadn’t left her. Pulling her possessively against him he managed to say, “Hush, darling one, don’t cry. I’m sorry, I didn’t know,” and his voice was already hoarse with emotion.

Still crying heartily, it took her a while to become sensible that his voice was speaking to her, but as soon as she fathomed that he was there she clung to him and cried more robustly.

“You’re not dreaming, Hermione. Don’t spoil your night with tears, Princess.”

Finally starting to wipe her eyes, she raised them to his face. “This is all very weird,” she muttered, her glistening eyes very wide.

Severus reached across and stroked her cheek by the last rays of light as darkness finally enclosed them. Gazing at her while she sniffed and hiccupped trying to get her emotions under control once more, he chuckled softly. “Tell me about it.” Then taking a shuddering breath, as he tried to draw air into his lungs, he added, “Part of me wondered that night if you’d merely been a dream as well.”

Hermione shivered even though it was warm, the shock of it all finally catching up with her. Severus released her a moment to unclasp his teaching robe, taking it off he placed it around her shoulders. “Thank you,” she whispered, her face searched his. “What happened to me tonight?”

Severus noted with pleasure that she wasn’t questioning his presence, just the circumstances. “All I can say is I’ve only just been reunited with my memory of it, and Albus’ portrait assures me it’s the castle playing matchmaker.” Once he’d made her warmer, he decided that getting up off the ground was the next step. “Are you able to stand?” They needed somewhere more comfortable, and the seat was looking good. Then he saw in the darkness that her lovely dress getting ruined, and he started brushing it.

Hermione looked at him wide-eyed, but nodded as her senses started to settle. “I think so,” she managed, her confused brain was working overtime. _Matchmaker, castle, what... wait a minute, Severus Snape just hugged me. Holy crap, and he called me ‘darling one’ and ‘Princess’._ She risked a glance at him. _Is this really the same man who’s pushed me away all year?_

Severus stood and started helping her to her feet, and he caught her as she stumbled, gasped and over balanced. “Are you injured?”

Her stomach flipped at the tone of his inquiry, but she managed to answer him, even as her heart was thumping loudly in her ears. “No, but I seem to have lost a shoe,” she replied softly, her voice shaky. “I didn’t realise...”

Balancing precariously on her heeled foot, Hermione’s hands had instinctively gone to Severus’ forearms for support, and she was surprised when his long fingers grasped her elbows to keep her upright.

Severus searched around the ground for the shoe he knew he’d been carrying when he’d arrived. “Oh,” he gasped, seeing it lying where he’d flung it. Using a summoning spell, he caught it with one hand and smiled. “Here it is.” Kneeling down, he instructed, “Hold my shoulders and I’ll put it on for you.”

Hermione was almost dumbfounded as she gazed down at the usually stern man. _Hold your... oh,_ she thought. _I love him like this_ , she thought, as she felt him slide the shoe on her foot. He was obviously taking great delight in putting it back on, and his hands were so gentle, just like she’d always thought they’d be, and she couldn’t help her thoughts spilling out her mouth. “I must say, you’re being very accepting of all this.” His black eyes were warm as they rose to meet hers, and she murmured in a shallow breath. “This is indeed such a strange night.”

Placing her foot carefully back on the ground, Severus rose fluidly.

Hermione smiled. “Thank you, sir... I mean Se…” She glanced down, frustrated as she stood with her hands still on his forearms. “There are so many things I don’t know,” and her eyes came back up, nervously searching his face.

Typically, he gave nothing away, merely issued more directions. “Come, let us sit here,” he instructed in a soft voice, gesturing to the seat. However, his actions more than made up for his lack of expression. Sliding his hands down to clasp hers he guided her over. Once they were seated facing one another, his thumbs started softly caressing her knuckles. “Well, what don’t you know, Hermione?”

Hermione almost had to bite the inside of her mouth as his stroking attentions continued, and she took a very shaky breath. “I’ve been trying all year to get you to notice me... I didn’t ever think I’d succeeded.

“Oh believe me, I’ve noticed you,” Severus said with a dry laugh. “You’ve almost driven me insane. I just never thought...” he abruptly stopped talking and his hand rose to her cheek. “I don’t want you to go ever again.”

Hermione heard his shuddering breath as he inhaled, and it sounded just as nervous as hers.

“Hermione, the reason I had Albus take away my memories of you twenty years ago was because after you were gone I couldn’t function. I was starting my apprenticeship with Horace the day after the ball, and I melted three cauldrons my first morning and it just kept going like that for weeks. As genial as Horace is that even found his tolerance point,” and Severus laughed softly. “All I could do was day-dream of the young woman I’d almost kissed in the rose garden the night of the graduation ball.”

Hermione smiled, she turned her head and kissed his palm as it rested on her cheek. She heard him gasp. “Oh Severus,” she gushed, finally tasting his name on her lips and they both smiled. In true Gryffindor style Hermione said, “I’m not your student anymore, and I’m certainly well and truly of age, so surely now there’s no reason why we can’t be seen in The Great hall as a couple?”

“I’ll hex anyone who even opens their mouth in opposition,” and Severus gathered her more securely in his arms and smiled. “But first, I believe we have some unfinished business.”

Hermione was amazed how his sensual murmur and a wicked smile she’d never seen before could make her insides quiver.

Drawing a flustered breath, she felt his breath caressing her face, and then the lightest pressure of his lips, just sipping from her.

Hearing him inhale through his nose, Hermione couldn’t stop the little sigh that left her lips, and leaning into him a little more she was rewards with a deep chuckle that sent a shiver of pleasure straight through her.

The pressure this time was delicious, the caressing feel of his mouth on hers made her head spin, but all too soon it finished, and his lips made a path to her ear. “Are you ready to go and face everybody?”

Her head safely nestled on his shoulder, she nodded, “Yes, oh yes!” To tell the truth Hermione was surprised she could even speak right at this moment. Pulling back to look up at him, she smiled, “But I would like more kisses as well, please.”

“Patience, dear heart, we have much to accomplish tonight.” He gave her a quick peck on the end on the nose, and rising, offered his arm. “First things first, you, didn’t eat your dinner, so when we get to the hall, you’re going to eat something.”

 “You noticed?”

“Of course I noticed,” his tone was imperious yet mischievous. “I wasn’t a spy for nothing you know. I know how to observe someone without being seen.”

“Sneak,” she replied in the same vein. “I tried all evening to get you to look at me.”

“Hermione I’ve been watching you all evening. How could I not? You’re the most beautiful witch in the room.”

“Oh!” _Now that sentence took me by surprise. Wow!_

“Yes,” and his eyebrow quirked. “Now, when we present ourselves to the hall,” and he grinned. “I do hope Potter and Weasley make a comment. I shall enjoy hexing them very much.”

“Severus!” Hermione tried to sound scandalised as she swatted his arm lightly, but eventually gave in and laughed as well.


	2. The principles of time management.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:-** _The plot is mine, however, I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling and her affiliates._
> 
> ~~~***~~~
> 
> **A/N:-** _Thank you to Golden Asp for her beta work on this chapter._

* * *

A very flustered Gryffindor witch gave one last glance to her reflection. The charms she had employed to clean and press her dress had worked well, and the grass stains were barely visible now.  She smiled contemplatively at the mirror _. This night has gone to some unexpected, but very welcome destinations,_ she thought as she examined her reflection. _And to think, I thought he hadn’t noticed me._

Hermione sighed, and she had to work hard to steady her shaking hand as she touched up her makeup after dispelling the evidence of her tears, but all seemed so surreal. _Sweet Circes, if this is a dream I don’t ever want to wake up..._ Then she laughed at herself _. Mind you, the fact that I’m so flustered proves it’s no dream. None of my nocturnal fantasies have me this clumsy._ Taking a shaky breath to try and calm herself, Hermione jumped when a voice sounded unexpectedly in front of her.

“Don’t be so anxious, dear.”

“Bloody hell!” she squeaked, and her lipstick clattered into the porcelain dish in the vanity as she covered her heart.

“Sorry, dear,” the mirror replied in a strangely comforting motherly tone. “I just wanted to say that you have no need to be apprehensive. You look lovely.”

Hermione giggled uneasily and turned towards the door. She sighed heavily. _I’m getting a secret wish, something I’ve only dared think occasionally throughout the year._ It was almost surreal to remind herself that even though the night was half over, it had really only just begun for her. _I’m walking, albeit for the second time, into my graduation ball, but this time, on the willingly offered arm of the man I wanted to escort me to this ball_. She was so happy she wanted to squeal and shout, do a little happy dance, and even punch the air, but she settled for a silly grin instead.

On the other side of the door Snape was leaning into the shadows, waiting. Despite his bravado his thoughts were circling forebodingly. _Can I do this?_ He started pacing in his hidden alcove. _I want her so badly._ He swallowed a groan before it made it to his lips. _She’s perfect._ _But I’m almost twenty years too old for her,_ and his doubts confessed to Dumbledore’s portrait came back to haunt him. _No one will thank her for having me as a partner. She’ll meet a lot of difficulties because of my past_.

Then the little voice inside his head he often referred to as the sly Slytherin entity entered the fray. _What’s twenty years? She’s so much like you_ , it continued, _you really are a well-matched pair. There’s much she can do for you_. _In fact, if you allow her, you know she will be your source of happiness, just as you appear to be hers. Who knows, she may just be able to sew your tattered soul back together. Go on, you know you want to. How long have you wanted her? Now you can have her, and with no strings attached._

Severus sighed and ran his fingers through his hair _. When it comes down to it you really don’t have a choice. Remember the surety charm; you’re destined_. _There’s no fighting that, and if that’s brought us together, then we are meant to be together._ He knew that the traitorous voice was whispering the ultimate truth to him, and the words both terrified and elated him.

Severus was pulled from his thoughts when the door he’d been watching intently as he thought opened. Regardless of his doubts and worries—without even thinking he made his way to her side—his decision was made. _She is beautiful. I doubt I’ll never find the words, but I have to give her something_. Wandlessly he conjured a rose. “I believe it is customary to present your date with flowers,” and his eyes searched hers hungrily for approval.

Hermione extended a shaking hand. She was still smiling nervously, and her mind was swirling, but in this tremulous state she felt she really was in danger of actually swooning. _Oh my, isn’t that beautiful?_ she gasped _,_ her eyes finally sliding from the rose to his face. _He has the most expressive eyes._ It was like she was seeing them for the very first time _. How could I have ever thought them cold? I could almost drown… Never in a million years would I have thought those beautiful orbs would be trained in such a way on me tonight._

Hermione tried to draw enough oxygen into her lungs to stop her head spinning _. I’d have never have picked him as a closet romantic either_. Her fingers closed around the stem of the deepest scarlet rose she had ever seen, and it was not an insipid bud or a puny half open bloom, it was a luscious fully realised velvety blossom. The perfume was exquisite, and his hopeful smile created the perfect picture.

As if he’d read her thought, and in fact she wondered if he could have, he said quietly, “Only for you, dear one.”

Now, she’d never been one for pet names. However, when he called her ‘dear one’ in his dark, liquid chocolate voice, she flushed. Perspiration dappled her upper lip and moisture of a very different kind dampened her matching lace underwear, and she thought resolutely, _he can call me anything he likes_.

Hermione still found it disconcerting to see his sensitive mouth curl into a smile where a scowl had always seemed the permanent fixture. _Oh, Merlins britches, I want to pinch myself, isn’t he... ah_ , she sighed happily. “Thank you, Severus,” and her quiet words sounded loud the deserted corridor.

The next step required all her Gryffindor courage; inhaling a shuddering breath she slid her free hand up and around his neck to carefully pull his head towards her lips, and she kissed him tenderly in thanks.

When this kiss ended, they stood completely still, almost like time had ceased to affect them. The only signs of life were their restless eyes taking in every detail of each other.

Various thoughts circled in Severus’ head. _Just_ _back her into the corner… she’ll let you_. But this made him Shake himself. _No, that will ruin everything. She’s worth so much more than a quick fuck in the hallway. She’s most likely… No can’t assume that, but think... This is your chance at happiness, fool, don’t screw it up! You need to have some bloody control, file that plan away for another time when you finally have her as yours completely_. He gazed at her intently. “Beautiful,” he offered, his hand resting on her cheek.

Hermione’s mind was still caught up in his changed demeanour, but she had no hesitation in thinking that Severus’ smile was adorable. It transformed his distinctive Vulcan-like features completely. They appeared more in proportion as his face softened, even the deep furrow between his raven eyebrows loosened a little in this state, making his hawk-like nose fit better. Their eyes were caught together and he continued to allow her to see his affection for her shining through.

Hermione gazed longingly at her new love with her lip firmly gripped between her teeth, but suddenly realising she was immobile, she glanced down at the coat over her arm, and handed it back to him whispering, “You’ll need this _._ Thank you for the loan, Severus _,_ ” and she grinned happily at him. _I just love being able to call him by his name, even if I am repeating myself just to hear myself saying it_.

She’d felt secure while in his arms, but as he released her to take his coat, all of a sudden her lip was being worried by her teeth. It was a look Severus had seen many times when the young woman was anxious. Putting his coat back on, he stroked her cheek and encouraged, “Relax, we’ll be fine,” and as he leant in closer the waft of air from his open jacket sent a pulse of his fragrance to her nose.

She sighed blissfully, and he smiled more broadly as he added, chuckling softly, “There are too many witnesses.”.

His decadent voice’s sinful laugh sent more tingles of delight fluttering through her stomach, and she wondered if it was possible to combust from what was currently coursing through her as she tittered nervously at his humorous comment.

Severus used his wand to fasten his many buttons. Then slicing the stem from the rose he’d given her, he charmed it to sit behind her ear. He shrugged as he put his wand up his sleeve and continued pragmatically, “They will either accept us, or they won’t, it’s that simple, and it’s none of their business either way.”

His eyebrow rose and both hands settled on her cheeks as he leant down to capture her lips tenderly. “So don’t worry,” and his words of reassurance were breathed against her lips, before he spent a moment playing with her bottom lip, nipping it gently, and then drawing it into his mouth to sooth it with his tongue.

Finally, he seemed to find the strength to pull away, and placing his hand in the middle of her back, he turned her and they started walking towards the hall. “If you don’t wish to miss what remains of your graduation ball, I suggest we best get back there.”

All Hermione was capable of was nodding, as she was amazed that her feet were actually working as she directed them.

Thoughts were still whizzing round his head as Severus contemplated finishing the deed that the Founders magic had obviously started, and he realised that even if he’d wanted to fight it he couldn’t. However, his dark eyes abruptly turned serious when they arrived outside the great doors of the hall. He pulled her back into his arms and his gaze unerringly pinned her, and the intensity of it made her literally quiver.

“Hermione, even if I didn’t know I was waiting for you, I do now, and if fate has seen fit to finally grant me a chance at happiness...” he said swallowing thickly. He drew breath and after a pause he said quietly, “I think it’s only fair to warn you that I’m going to grasp this opportunity with both hands,” and his thumbs moved to stroke her cheeks. “I’ve wanted this almost all year as well, but my hands have been tied, even though you are an adult.”

Mirroring his actions, Hermione reached up to his face, her eyes still locked with his, and neither of them seemed to realise that they were in a very public place. She smiled as her heart twisted in her chest. “You’re amazing,” she blurted, and it was no use, she couldn’t have held the words in if she’d tried. She had to say it, even if it was only whispered, “I love you, Severus.”

There was absolute silence, and the words hung between them. Hermione’s heart was thumping wildly. It was the only sound she could hear, like tympani booming in her ears. Suddenly it took all of her concentration to keep breathing, and her eyes were like saucers. Had she said the wrong thing? Her head started to lower and her fingers to slide from his cheeks unsure of his reaction.

_Speak you idiot, she thinks she’s said the wrong thing_. Severus appeared to have stopped all together, but finally his body moved to action, grabbing her shaking fingers. His mouth formed words, and for a man with such control he felt all at sea. “Oh Hermione, I love you too.”

Severus heard the words leave his mouth in almost disbelief. Not because he didn’t mean them, but because he’d realised while waiting for her that they were true. They were words he’d never thought he’d have the chance to say to anyone, and up until this moment he’d been uncertain he would be capable of articulating them. His emotions felt raw and exposed, even if he knew he was only responding to what Hermione had already made true.

Their kiss this time was like an explosion; a mutual claiming. There was nothing tender about it; it was deep and passionate, and it said everything that their words had confirmed.

His tongue slid urgently across her bottom lip and she opened to him as his hand found purchase in her hair and held her head exactly where he wanted it.

Hermione moaned in the back of her throat, and felt his arms tighten in response and pull her flush with his body.

He heard her muffled squeak at being pulled against the evidence of his passion for her, and he forced himself to remain still. “Shh, it’s all right,” he managed against her mouth, and was pleased to note she relaxed a little and remained happily against him.

Then they became completely lost in the seductive slide of lips and tongues, taste and sensation, and wholly consumed in a world of their own. Hermione’s hips were just starting to react instinctively, guided by Severus’ failing control, when without warning, something changed.

Initially, neither of them noticed the sudden increase in the amount of noise accosting their ears. It filtered in slowly, along with a cold rush of air that signalled that the doors they were standing in front of had opened.

There may have been at least a slim chance they would not have been noticed—framed impressively in the doors as they were, locked in their passionate embrace—had it not been Ronald Weasley who’d opened the doors, and in his usual tactless style he shouted, “Blimey! ‘Mione’s snogging Snape!” thereby gaining the attention of everyone in the immediate area.

The intensely private couple startled badly as it filtered into their realisation that they were being watched, and this was compounded as the sound of gasp after gasp met their ears. The shock seemed to radiate in a ripple throughout the hall, and soon there was utter silence as they both flushed and moved apart, mortified at having been caught.

Minerva McGonagall held her breath and wondered if this thoughtless dolt had just ruined a carefully crafted plan, but she was immensely relieved when Severus’ hand quickly found and enclosed Hermione’s in both of his. She was so pleased to see that he wasn’t having his usual reaction and backing off.

The couple in the doorway looked into the hall at large like deer in headlights, and surprisingly even while he was thanking the Gods of voluminous robes for small mercies, it was Severus who broke the mood. His mobile lips pursed, then curled up at the corner. “I believe they know we’re a couple now, don’t you, my dear?” He turned to the still stunned Hermione and he arched a raven eyebrow, the perfect picture of sarcastic grace and brought her hand to his lips.

Recovering her composure, and buoyed by his declaration, Hermione smiled. The captivated witch replied in kind, “I believe they might, Severus.”

Then together they turned their not inconsequential scowls on the hapless redhead. Gathering her indignation at his thoughtless announcement around her like a shield, Hermione looked down her nose and inquired, “Do you have a problem with that, Ronald?”

Their glares coupled with the discrete movement of Severus placing his wand within easy reach had the redhead back-tracking quickly, and an inarticulate noise was followed by his hoarse, almost falsetto pitched voice saying, “No, ‘Mione you snog him all you want,” he declared earnestly. “Sorry, Professor,” he squeaked, gulping. He backed away, having lost all interest in going to the loo.

 “Well I’m glad that’s settled. Would you care to dance, Hermione?”

“Charmed,” she replied, still glaring at Ron for his callous comment as the big brave Gryffindor in question cowered behind his girlfriend.

The new couple were just heading towards the dance floor when two more people burst from the crowd, both with distinct expressions. One was cold fury and the other a soppy puppy dog face which looked like she was about to cry. This time the headmistress wondered if she should intervene, and she sighed. She really did want this plan to work.

However, she soon decided that the fiery couple were more than a match for anything thrown at them, and Minerva stood back and kept watching.

Harry was the first to speak, and he accused Severus of everything from professional misconduct, to cradle snatching, to casting Unforgiveables in a heated flurry of words.

While Severus scowled at the boy-who-lived, Sybill Trelawney somehow managed to insinuate herself possessively around the Potions master’s waist like an octopus, declaring that the Gryffindor witch had stolen her man.

Hermione could have laughed at the look on Severus’ face at the clingy vine-like grasp of the Divination professor, and she ignored Trelawney, knowing instinctively that Severus would deal with her. Instead, her eyes slid to Harry and she glowered at him, standing with her arms crossed, tapping her foot in irritation.

“How dare you make a scene like this? This is neither the time nor the place,” she told him. “Besides, I am not your personal property, Harry Potter. You even begrudged me the use of your arm into this hall tonight, and after everything I’ve done for you.” Then she moved forward into his personal space to poke him in the chest. “You have no right to accuse Severus of anything.”

Meanwhile, Snape was sliding out of his own personal boa constrictor’s grasp like she had leprosy.

“Unhand me, _Madam_. You have no claim on me, and further more you have been told numerous times that I have no interest in you. Now, run back to your tower and make an alternative prediction,” he told her, his voice dripping with scorn.

Severus turned away from Trelawney just in time to hear Hermione expressing to Potter, “...I’m Severus’, heart and soul. You can either like it or lump it, Harry, because I’m not going to give up the one thing I’ve waited all year to have, just because you’re not man enough to admit you were wrong about someone.”

Hermione watched in growing horror as Harry ignored her words and examined her eyes closely. However, when he started checking her with his wand for signs of coercion spells her scowl deepened and she slapped his wand away. “Harry Potter, put that away before it becomes a permanent fixture of your anatomy,” she hissed dangerously. “I am NOT enchanted, nor am I imperioed, or under the influence of any potion.”

The embattled pair turned to one another in unison, leaving Harry spluttering into thin air, and Filius Flintwick making towards Trelawney, as he saw his chance for some female company while he comforted his fellow professor over her alleged heartache.

“I believe we were about to dance,” Severus stated smoothly. He had to admit that he found her stares of resistance quite endearing.

She answered through tight lips, taking his offered arm. “Yes, I would like that very much.”

However, Severus also saw her lip quiver and he felt her trembling as he led her onto the dance floor. _How dare that pair of idiots upset her_ , and he glowered at both of them as Potter still stood there in scowling right back.

 Hermione glanced at Ginny as she went by her. “I’m sorry, Gin, but Harry was out of line.”

“I know, but don’t worry, he’ll see reason once he’s processed it,” Ginny replied, patting Hermione’s arm. “You’re perfect for each other. I’m really happy you’ve both finally seen what we’ve all hoped for all year.”

The redhead pulled her friend into a hug but Hermione refused to let go of Severus’ arm. “Thanks, Gin,” she replied quickly, her voice shaking. Ginny also cautiously placed a single pat on Severus’ arm and smiled up at him.

“Thank you, Miss Weasley,” he felt moved to respond, seeing Hermione not trusting her voice.

As they continued on their journey to the dance floor they were also stopped by Draco and Pansy. “You’ve always known how to make an entrance, Godfather,” the blond wizard chuckled, sizing them both up. “It about time the two of you realised you’re made for each other,” he drawled as Pansy nodded.

As they settled into their first dance Severus exhaled a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding as his eyes happily took in the woman in his arms. Hermione gave him a shaky smile in response, and he could see tears of emotion shining in her eyes. Pulling her closer, he cradled her head on his shoulder and sighed into her hair.

Hermione heard him mutter a notice-me-not and a silencing charm. “Don’t cry, dear one, they’re not worth it. Trelawney has always been delusional, and Potter will always hate me. It’s a pity he chose right now though to air his paranoid side.” Severus was kissing the hair around her ear as he spoke, his voice rumbling into her ear and it was making bolts of desire curl straight through her; it was also making her forgot to be upset.

“What shall we do to him, mmm?” he asked, his hands roaming over the satin of her dress. “His punishment shall be at my lady’s discretion.”

They kept moving to the rhythm of the music and his hands caressing her were making her almost incoherent. She was entranced, totally lost for words, and she just snuggled closer, causing him to chuckle. Finally she found some words, but they weren’t anything about Harry.

“I’ve never felt like this before,” she murmured, wonder in her voice.

“I’m glad,” he smoothed, “That means you’re all mine, and I’m a very possessive wizard.” He sucked her earlobe into his mouth, and was elated with the moan his action produced.

They had kept dancing, both losing count of the number of times. However, eventually Hermione’s stomach finally interrupted their bliss, and rumbled loudly. “Mmm, in all the excitement I forgot you hadn’t eaten,” and he abruptly cancelled the charms. “You’ll need your strength for later,” and the look that accompanied the comment sent more moisture onto her already soaked underwear.

Hermione giggled, and Severus led her to a vacant table. “Come, you must eat.” 

~~~***~~~

The evening was drawing to a close, and Hermione and Severus were sitting quietly talking after he had organised food for her.

It was as they were doing this that they found themselves being approached by the headmistress and her deputy, but Severus instantly felt Hermione tense.

His hand on hers tightened, “It’s fine, love,” he murmured, as the pair sat down with them.

“I been wishing to speak with you, Hermione,” Minerva McGonagall started, finally convinced that her plan was assured. Filius and Severus watched on quietly, one knowing what was about to happen, and the other having a fair idea why.

“You have?” Hermione squeaked. Severus tightened his grip on her hand and stroked her knuckles to calm her. He knew what she was thinking, and tried to convey to her that it wasn’t the case.

“Yes, indeed,” the headmistress slash Transfiguration professor confirmed. “Since becoming headmistress, I’ve found the burden of teaching as well very stressful. Filius and I have been sharing the responsibilities of the head of the school, and I’ve been searching for some time for a suitable replacement to teach Transfiguration. Someone willing to extend themselves,” and she paused and fixed Hermione with her astute eyes. “I was wondering if you might consider staying at Hogwarts and training with me as my replacement; an apprenticeship if you will.”

The smile that graced the young woman’s face was spectacular. “I’ve always considered teaching would suit me.”

“Well, I think in view of some of the results you have helped your friends to this year, I think teaching would be a wise choice too,” Flitwick encouraged.

“Yes, Miss Brown’s Potions skills were about as dismal as Longbottom’s, yet you tutored both to an exceeds expectations. That’s quite an achievement,” and there it was, after all these years, the recognition from her Potions professor, now her partner, that she had always craved.

Hermione thought she just might cry. “Oh, Severus,” and her head came to rest on his shoulder. “You don’t know how much that means to me.”

His arm instinctively came around her. “I think I have a fair idea, love,” he replied quietly, and he kissed her head.

Hermione was consumed with her thoughts while her eyes were fixed on Severus. There was silence for a moment before she straightened. “Yes,” she said to McGonagall, but drew breath. “However, there’s not just me to consider. Would it affect my relationship with Severus?”

“Not at all, I must admit to holding my breath with Misters Weasley and Potter’s lack of tact tonight.” She patted Hermione’s hand, “I would not offer you a position that would have you working next to Severus, knowing how you felt about each other but forbidding you to express that.”

Hermione’s sigh of relief was quite loud, and she smiled at the raven-haired man with his arm around her, and he nodded. “Then yes, I believe that might work out well for me, may we discuss it tomorrow, Ma’am?”

“Excellent,” the Headmistress replied. “Once we’ve seen everyone off we’ll sort out the formalities,” and she patted Hermione’s hand once more. “We will see you both at breakfast in the morning.”

Just then the orchestra started playing again. “Ah, the last waltz,” Filius interrupted, “I must find...”

Hermione looked at Severus then the headmistress, “Surely not.”

McGonagall raised her eyebrows. “I don’t believe I wish to know,” she stated imperiously.

Severus however was more pragmatic. “As long as he keeps that stick insect occupied and away from me, I don’t care what they do,” and all three laughed. “Good night, Minerva,” Severus said, inclining his head to her and then turned to Hermione. “My lady,” and he offered his arm. “This is the transition to the next phase of the evening,” he murmured, as he led her back to the dance floor watching her closely, and he chuckled when she blushed. “A most becoming colour, my love.”

 


	3. All the time in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:-**   
>  _The plot is mine, however, I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling and her affiliates._
> 
> **A/N:-** _A huge thank you to, Golden Asp, for her beta work on this chapter_

* * *

Essentially the ball was over, and the hall was slowly emptying. Among the stragglers were Draco and Pansy, two of only several Slytherins still in residence. Severus vaguely remembered seeing them wrapped around one another in a corner somewhere some time back. He now watched as they wandered out arm in arm.

Draco caught Severus’ eye and winked, so the raven-haired wizard knew what Draco had in mind, and since the Potions master was thinking similar thoughts, he didn’t bother worrying about it. After all, they were no longer his students; he really didn’t have any responsibility left other than making certain they were all right and it appeared that they were.

Glancing further he noticed Ronald Weasley oblivious to the fact that Minerva was currently bearing down on him, and by the expression on her face, she was about to suggest pointedly that he take his amorous pursuits with Miss Brown somewhere more private.

_Of course, there’s still the matter of retaliation for that stupid remark,_ Severus thought, his eyes narrowed… _and, Potter; now, he’s got a bit more to pay for,_ and he smiled slyly. _This is going to be such fun_. _Let him think his got away with it for the moment. I’ll deal with him later_ , and his smirk increased.

However, searching around the room for Potter proved that he had obviously taken himself somewhere else already, because neither he nor Miss Weasley were anywhere to be seen. He was glad because the last thing he wanted for Hermione’s sake was further trouble tonight from that little cretin.

Leaning his lips down to the woman in his arms, Severus murmured against her temple, “Time to go home, love,” and he felt her arms cling tighter to him. “Come, maybe some supper before bed?”

The heat from his breath in her ear sent another gush of desire onto her now very ruined underwear, and Hermione nodded, still blushing prettily as they started towards the door.

~~~***~~~

However, by the time they were along the hallway past the Potions classroom, all thoughts of refreshments had been forgotten. They had stopped several times for heated kisses, and every pause in their journey fuelled their passion and driving a now somewhat desperate need to find privacy very quickly.

Each dalliance along the way had been well hidden. There was no doubt Severus hadn’t wanted a repeat of their entrance into the hall, and he was being very careful, even if this part of the castle was as good as deserted.

At present, Hermione was blissfully unaware of anything except the man currently sucking on her ear as she stood, backed into the last alcove before his office door. The cold wall pressing against her back and his heated body flush with her front felt delicious, and it added another log to the fire as Severus’ mouth went back to devouring hers.

His tongue was sliding and twisting, exploring the warm cavern of her mouth, and the feel of his hands sliding over the smoothness of her dress were leaving trails of warm tingles where ever they touched, and it felt wonderful.

His capable, long fingered hands rested on her breasts, caressing the firm flesh. His thumbs flicked unhurriedly over the hard nipples, and it sent delightful spikes of sensation through her with each caress.

Panting slightly as he lifted his head, his thumbs continuing their ministrations. His delicious voice, hoarse with desire, encouraged, “Not far now,” and they almost sprinted for his office door.

Once inside, Severus quickly tapped the bookcase behind his desk with his wand. A door Hermione had never seen before shimmered into existence and he ushered her through.

Not wanting to appear too eager to drag her straight to the bedroom, Severus steeled himself and offered the before mentioned supper. However, the heat coming from her eyes said no, and she advanced on him once more.

“I’ve waited all year for this moment. Just take me to bed, Severus.”

“Well, never let it be said I argued,” he chuckled, and with a growl he reached down and swept her off her feet.

Hermione squealed in delight as she was carried into the bedroom.

Placing her on her feet again, he took her in his arms and looked at her. “All right?”

Hermione nodded. She really was very anxious, but she wasn’t about to admit it.

“Relax,” Severus encouraged, “We’ll go slowly.”

Watching her square her shoulders and bob her head once, she reached for the zipper on her dress.

_How very Gryffindor_ , Severus thought, _they all do that when they’re scared_. “There’s no reason to be apprehensive, dear one,” he told her.

She swallowed hard and released her hold on the dress, feeling it slither down as Severus held her at arm’s length. Even though she was still nervous she bravely stepped out of it as it pooled on the floor.

The raven-haired wizard allowed his eyes to drink in the sight of her; her matching lacy bustier and French cut knickers, black lace top stockings and those amazing red stilettos. “You are so beautiful,” he whisperedpulling her against him, and their mouths met in an abandoned kiss, tongues wildly tangling as his hands swept her body from a more intimate stand point.

Hermione felt her knees starting to buckle, as blood rushed to the lower half of her body and an urgent need took hold. Severus chuckled and caught her up more securely. “No swooning now, my dear.”

He placed her almost reverently on the bed so he could continue his attentions without fear she would collapse from the results.

Taking a moment to think about her reactions, and watching her heaving chest and still pretty flush, he was fairly sure that what he’d considered earlier might actually be true. _Could this really be her first time? Surely not, I couldn’t be that lucky, could I?_

As if in answer to his unspoken question, a very flustered Hermione admitted, “I’m sorry, I haven’t done this before.”

_Well no wonder she’s nervous, that just added to the pressure didn’t it?_ But Severus couldn’t help the feral grin that spread across his face as the sly Slytherin entity within him punched the air in triumph regardless. _So, all the take me to bed bravado was Gryffindor heroics as well_ , _interesting_ … “There’s no need to be anxious, my love, just relax and enjoy.”

His words did manage to calm her more than he thought they would, although she swallowed hard before a very shaky hand rose to the buttons on his coat. “You have far more clothes on then me, that’s not exactly fair,” she admonished, trying to sound casual.

Severus merely plucked the rose from her hair, placed it in a conjured vase on the bedside table, raised an eyebrow, and started kissing where it had been nestled behind her ear. “Relax, Princess,” he murmured before starting down her collar bone.

Eventually Hermione huffed in irritation at her fumbling useless fingers, and Severus chuckled darkly against her shoulder when he felt the tickle of her magic.

She pushed his robes, coat, vestand shirt off his shoulders all in one go after having resorted to magic in her frustration at trying to undo his many buttons. “Well, there were so many buttons,” she affirmed at his laugh, and encouraged him to shrug out of them.

This only left his unbuttoned trousers hanging decorously on his lean hips, "Is that so, my dear," he said with a grin, his eyebrow rising when he heard her shoes being flung to the floor.

Watching his hand slowly stroking the top of her breasts, he inhaled a breath of pure delight as he eased the material of her silky under garment down to release one, and then the other of her dusky-tipped breasts to his hungry gaze.

Her breasts looked lovely framed by the lacy crimson silk, and Hermione groaned and arched into his touch as his thumbs stroked over the nipples, drawing a hissed intake of air from her.

She was enraptured; her eyes on his face as her hands started exploring his scar striped back.

His skin was indeed alabaster—as she’d suspected—with a dusting of fine black hair, but the marks on its silkiness were cruel.

Severus felt her tense and he looked to her face. Her eyes were wide open and shining with tears. “I know I’m not pretty to look at.” His words were murmured and laced with uncertainty, even though his eyes remained focused on her.

“No darling, I’m truly horrified to know how much you’ve suffered, but it also makes me love you more. They are a part of you, and you are beautiful to me,” and she pulled his head down, gently gifting him with a kiss.

Severus was overcome by her response. This woman was accepting him scars and all, and his kiss in response was laced with the tenderness he felt and far more passion than he knew he possessed.

The Potions master had never allowed a woman to touch, or even see, his torso before. However, he knew this time it was different, and as painful as it was for him to reveal the marks, he did the right thing, and he was honest.

 

The gamble was a good one, because this beautiful creature—looking at him with such love in her eyesccepted him. This sealed it. She was his partner, his equal, the woman who would one day be his wife, and dare he think it, bear his children.

Without further thought, Severus began his path of adoration down her body in earnest, knowing what he was thinking was true. _Mine_ , his brain was thinking while kissing and licking her breasts. _All. Mine!_

Eventually, he released her completely from her bustier, and he was still having possessive thought as he took each nipple into his mouth in turn, making her arch into him and her hands bury themselves in his fine silky hair to keep his head there. When he had both rosy tips standing erect and hard he pulled back slightly to examine his work, and he heard Hermione groan and she quivered as he blew across each pert pebbled tip. He chuckled, knowing the effect it would have.

Hermione clung to him; she was all at sea. Never in her waking hours had she experienced such feeling, and his dark chuckle lit a path that scorched its way straight to her core. Then she moaned as she felt him continuing on his intimate journey down her body.

His tongue found her navel and dipped into itlathing it warmly before circling around and moving lower. He felt her squirming impatiently under him, and he murmured playfully, “Patience, my sweet girl, all in good time,” and he cackled when she groaned and tried to scoot up the bed so his lips were where she instinctively knew she wanted them.

He held her securely. “Uh, uh, uh; stay put, dearest.” Then he outright laughed when she growled at him.

Finally, the tip of his tongue traced circles over the lace covering her well-groomed triangle of thick curls, and her legs strained open impatient for his touch. He ran his tongue along the seams of her thighseliciting a deep moan with each touch, but he managed to remain in control even though his nose was full of her scent and it was driving him crazy.

Sliding his tongue under the lace covering, he inhaled deeply before pushing it aside and dipping the talented organ into her slick flesh. The flesh under his tongue convulsed wildly, so he blew on her, and she shrieked with pleasure.

“Oh, you like that do you?” his voice whispered in a rough purr. “Well, let’s get rid of these then,” and grasping the top of the lace, Severus removed it from her body, causing an abandoned squeal of surprise to leave her lips.

The very tip of Severus’ tongue snaked out and he licked her beautiful rosy pussy, making her shudder wildly and sigh in delight. “Merlin your pussy tastes so sweet,” he crooned into her quivering flesh, and he heard her giggle nervously at his words.

Drawing breath, he slipped his tongue into her and moved his hands to her thighs to keep her still. Lapping at her in long languid strokes, he heard her whimper, and he smiled. All she was capable of at the moment was writhing and panting on the bed as she gripped the green satin sheets tightly in her fisted hands.

Severus swept up and circled her clit, before drawing it completely into his mouth and causing her to cry out his name. Intent on her pleasure, he sucked and licked at the swollen bud, listening to her cries and moans of encouragement and ignoring his own throbbing need to make certain that her first experience would make her want many repeat performances.

Finally, releasing one of her legs, he slid his longest finger inside her, smiling against her flesh when it brushed over the barrier inside her channel. He then added another finger while alternating between long circular licks and short sharp sucks with his mouth. His fingers squelched in and out of hertrying to stretch her a little before he took her completely, and with each movement of his fingers and tongue her voice rose higher. Moments later his efforts made her still but for her trembling legs, and howl his name as she flew apart for him, diving into that world where only sensation exists.

Feeling her velvet inner walls clenching around his fingers he removed them and replaced them with his tongue, wanting as much of her sweet nectar as he could get. He took it, his tongue lapping and gentling her through her pleasure, and all he could think as he did so was, _all mine, this beautiful creature is all mine_.

Wiping his mouth discreetly he crawled back up to her, she opened her eyes slowly and smiled at him peacefully and he returned the expression and dipped his head kissing her hungrily.

The taste of herself on his lips was strange, but so erotic, but then all of a sudden he was gone. Hermione’s eyes opened in almost panic when she felt herself suddenly alone. Coldness surrounded her, but she breathed a sigh of relief she turned her head to where she heard movement, and saw Severus toeing off his boots and socks.

Then her eyes opened wide as they followed the line of black hair revealed by his already low slung trousers, and she gasped in delight at the sight of his engorged member springing forth as his hands swept his trousers to the ground. Licking her lips, she saw his eyes watching her for her reaction and she smiled at him.

Hermione giggled and tentatively her hand scooted forward to caress him, as he jumped to a kneeling position between her legs. “I’ve never seen one before,” she gushed. The words were out of her mouth before she’d thought, but then her hand stilled its progress and her lip slipped between her teeth as she wondered if she’d said the wrong thing.

“No, dear one, touch me,” Severus urged thrusting his hips forward a little, and he hissed as he felt her small hand tentatively encircle his girth and start stroking and exploring him. “That’s it,” he encouraged, “you’ll become bolder in time, my little lioness,” he replied, his voice a mere purr.

It made her laugh gaily. “I will be bold,” she told him glancing up at him earnestly, as she lowered her head and kissed his length. He moaned at the feel of her lips on him, and she took it as a sign of encouragement doing it again. Running her tongue along the slit to taste what was leaking out, Hermione found she loved the feel of him on her tongue and lost herself, eagerly taking the entire head of his shaft into her mouth.

Severus shivered and groaned as her mouth moved on him. He knew he wasn’t going to last long at this rate, and he accioed his wand. He whispered a contraceptive spell before he got carried away, and lay back watching her exploring him. Her head was bobbing up and down and the moans of pleasure she was producing as she did it were sending delicious vibration through him, and it all quickly became too much.

“Severus?” All of a sudden Hermione felt his hands pushing her away. “Please, I like doing this, have I done something wrong?”

“No, Princess, you were perfect, but I want to be inside you.” His lips caressed hers and he gently pushed her back against the pillows. “I want to make you mine for always,” he avowed vehemently, and claimed her lips again.

All he heard as he engulfed her mouth was her husky moan of affirmation, and he started sliding into her. It wasn’t long and he came up against her barrier, and he knew that there was no other way, he had to break through. “I’m sorry, Princess, this may hurt,” he whispered against her mouth. “But I promise that pain will pass.”

Hermione knew what he was saying. “Don’t be sorry, love,” she told him. “I’ve waited a long time for you,” she assured him.

Severus kissed her. “I love you,” he whispered, but her answer was lost in the passion of their wild kiss as he curled his hands up under her and around her shoulders, then pulling back he thrust into her in one long stroke, fully seating himself.

He stilled, feeling her tense at the pain, and hearing her attempting to stifle the tiny sob that flowed forth involuntarily by biting down on her lip. He caressed her face and kissed away her tears, murmuring reassuring words of love to her. _Merlin’s balls, she feels better around me than anyone ever has_ , he thought as he tentatively started moving.

Hermione found what Severus had said was correct, and after the initial pain, other sensations were taking over and dulling its sting. She was now consumed by an ache that seemed to be growing, heralding something amazing. She started to become aware that something was starting to bloom inside her; it was sitting there growing, just waiting for Severus to make it happen. “Severus,” she whispered almost urgently.

The sound of his name falling from her lips with each of his little movements almost made him lose right then, and Severus gritted his teeth and stilled to calm himself for a moment before he started moving again. Speeding up he established a steady rhythm with his thrusts.

It wasn’t long before the pain was completely forgotten and Hermione started moving instinctively with him. Then she seemed to be tottering and trembling on the edge of an abyss, and once more her groans and whimpers became more insistent.

Severus murmured words in her ear in his hot breath. "Let go, love, I'm right here with you," he panted, grunting with each push.

He felt her muscles contract and she screeched his name as the building sensation exploded within her. Almost psychedelic sensations took over, and she was clamping down so hard on the shaft causing her such pleasure, and Severus had no choice but to follow her over the edge, grunting his satisfaction in a string of oaths as his seed was thrust deep into her warm body.

Not wanting to collapse on her and crush her, Severus managed to land beside her and roll, pulling her into his arms and up on top of his heaving chest. Once he got his breath and heartbeat under control his eyes focused on her lying limply on his chest and he kissed her languidly, "I love you, and you are mine."

After the kiss Hermione smiled at him caressing his face tiredly. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted. I love you too.”

He held her close to him, and after a cleansing spell, he summoned the quilt to cover them. As they both drifted off into sated sleep, Hermione’s last thought was that tonight had far surpassed her expectations.

~~~***~~~

The next morning Hermione woke disorientated, and for the first time with steady breathing behind her, but then remembrance started to drift back into place, and she sighed happily and snuggled into the man behind her.

“Ah, so you’re awake, my love,” his still sleepy voice rumbled softly in her ear, while his hands started roaming over her, sliding down over her stomach to stroke her curls teasingly. “Are you sore?” he asked.

Hermione felt playful fingers drawing light circles through the hair at the apex of her thighs, and she instantly wanted him again, but she answered truthfully. “Maybe a little,” she conceded, and stretched cat-like to give him more room, but suddenly cringed. “Ouch, maybe a lot,” she rectified.

Instantly the hand was gone. “It’s understandable. You remain right there,” and Severus kissed her shoulder before sliding out of bed, and almost strutted into the bathroom.

Hermione watched him with a grin on her face. Her eyes devoured his naked body as he walked back to her with his equipment at half-mast.

“What are you grinning about, little lioness?”

“The view,” she replied waggling her eyebrows.

“Here, cheeky, drink this,” he said cackling. “Would you like tea of coffee?”

“I believe I’d like you, actually,” was her saucy answer, even as she grimaced to sit up and drink the healing potion he’d handed her.

Severus kissed the top of her head. “I believe that you best settle for the more traditional morning beverages while that potion does its work.”

Hermione giggled. “Then coffee, please.”

Smiling Severus said, “I’ll be right back. The bathroom is through there if you need it,” he said, pointing to the door he’d just come out of while picking up a black silk robe.

It wasn’t long and the aroma of freshly brewed coffee drifted into the bedroom. Hermione inhaled deeply, and placing her wand on the bedside table climbed back into bed.

The delicious bouquet was soon followed by the equally delectable image of Severus entering with a tray floating in front of him containing a steaming coffee pot, mugs, milk, and sugar.

He placed it on the bedside table, “Excuse me a moment,” he said, after preparing the mugs and handed her hers, and he headed for the bathroom as well.

As he climbed back into bed, Hermione pursed her lips. “I’ve been thinking,” she started.

“Indeed, by the look on your face, I suspect I’ll like what you’re about to tell me,” he chuckled.

“Well, you were right last night,” and she watched as his eyebrow rose, but she took a sip of coffee before she answered and she literally melted. “Oh, sweet Merlin, Severus, this is amazing coffee. Do you brew this every morning?”

“Yes,” he chuckled at her incredulous expression. “I’m very fussy about my first mug of the morning.”

“Wow, I can’t wait to find out what else you’re good at.”

He leaned over and kissed her. “I’m certain it will be an adventure for both of us. Now what were you going to say?”

“Oh yes, Harry and Ron,” and she watched his lip curl into a scowl.

“Now there are two names I don not ever want to hear in our bedroom again,” he declared sniffing.

Hermione’s stomach did a little flip at him referring to this bedroom as theirs, but she continued on. “You might change your mind when you find out what I’ve got to say,” she said smirking, watching his expression turn into a question. “Last night you said their punishment would be at my discretion.”

“Indeed?”

“Well, I have a plan.”

“Go on,” he murmured, wondering if her devious expression would live up to his expectations.

“Well, I’ve been told by a certain Potions master of my acquaintance,” and she rubbed the arm slung around her shoulder, “that the only smell worse than bubotuber pus is flobberworm excrement.” She took a deep breath, “There is a farm near Ottery St. Catchpole, isn’t there?”

Severus nodded, and she smiled as she continued. “And it’s true that a specific process, which includes a potion, that you alone hold the patent to is required to remove the… err smell?” Another nod to the affirmative. “Well,” and Hermione drew the word out then explained what she had in mind to him and his smile grew exponentially.

His grin finally reaching the proportions of manic, and he said, “That is a truly Slytherin plan, Princess. It’s perfect,” he declared finally, and kissed her soundly. “Monday morning—after I’ve inducted you as an honorary member of Slytherin house, for planning and deception far and above the call of a Gryffindor—I’ll organise it.”

Hermione’s tinkling laughter echoed around the bedroom as the remains of their coffee vanished and she was pulled down the bed. “If you’re feeling better, then I think it’s time for some fun before breakfast,” Severus announced to her enthusiastic nods of approval.

However, their fun ended abruptly when Severus’ usual wake up alarm told him in no uncertain terms that he should get his lazy arse out of bed. He glared at the talking clock on his bedside table and went for his wand.

Hermione, who had been cackling heartily at the rude clocks words, then broke up completely when he swore, scowled and hexed the time piece into oblivion before returning his attentions to her.

 


	4. A Time For Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:-**   
>  _The plot is mine, however, I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling and her affiliates._
> 
> **A/N:-** _Thank you to, Golden Asp, for her beta work on this chapter._

* * *

Hermione spent the next three weeks acclimatising to a different side of Hogwarts. She was happy with her apprenticeship and couldn’t wait for term to start in September. Severus chuckled at her enthusiasm, but cautioned her that she would think differently once term started, but she didn’t want to believe him.

It was strange to her that one of the best teachers she’d had at Hogwarts should appear to hate teaching so much. She smiled at him, suspecting that it was exactly the opposite to this. Otherwise he would have moved on after the war.

Then there was the difference between the private Severus and the public front of Professor Snape, and this was even more fascinating to her. In public he was still the dour and staid Potions Master, nothing had changed. However, in private he was a passionate and gentle man, who would have gathered the stars from the sky for her if he could.

He still had his moods and she learnt quickly how to soothe him when possible, and even quicker when to just let him be. Hermione didn’t mind this because being snarky was part of being Severus Snape and she wouldn’t want him any other way, and she found that she was very content with the state of things.

~~~***~~~

Approximately one month after the graduation ball, Ginny Weasley Floo-called Minerva McGonagall latish one evening with a seemingly urgent request. The young woman informed her former Head of House that she, Lavender Brown, Harry, and Ron, needed to come through into her office.

Curious about her haste and apparent displeasure, but always pleased to catch up with members of her own house, Minerva ushered them straight through. To her astonishment both witches came through each wearing a Bubblehead Charm, and the reason was instantly apparent when two very sullen looking wizards followed behind them.

Even years of dealing with magical mishaps and sick children as Head of Gryffindor had not prepared Minerva for the disgusting odour that was quickly permeating every corner of her office. Pleasant greetings were dispensed with as Minerva found herself gasping for breath. “Merlin’s baggy britches! Whatever is that stench?”

“That _delightful_ odour is this pair of fools,” Ginny stated sarcastically, as she pointed to Harry and Ron. “May we speak with Professor Snape? _Please!_ ”

The headmistress merely nodded, unwilling to open her mouth and inhale more putrid air.

Seeing her former head of house’s discomfort, Lavender offered, “The Bubblehead Charm is the only way we can get within ten feet of them. It works well, ma’am.”

“Duly noted, Miss Brown, thank you.” The headmistress waved her wand, and instantly sighed in relief as she purified her air supply, and an urgent request was sent for Severus.

~~~***~~~

The missive sailed through the Floo and hovered insistently in front of an instantly irritated Potions Master. He’d been sitting back in his chair, his hips thrust slightly forwards as he slowly melted in pleasure.

His eyes rose from watching Hermione’s wild curls bobbing gently with the activities of her mouth. Severus plucked the note out of the air in a swiping movement, his eyes narrowed. The movement made Hermione pause, and his groan of pleasure changed to one of annoyance.

The mood was instantly ruined. “Bloody hell, will this lot never learn timing? I was enjoying that,” he sulked, handing the note to his lover.

“So was I,” Hermione offered sighing. She read the missive, and instantly knew what it was so she rose to her feet as she read. Looking down at his now flagging erection she promptly grinned. “There’s always later, darling, and we have been planning for this moment all month.”

Severus was still looking petulant, so she climbed on to straddle his lap. Kissing up to his ear she whispered, “Oh, poor darling. Once we’ve had our fun with Harry and Ron, we could go to our rooms.” Then she raised an eyebrow, very much in the style of the man she was talking to. “I could put on the tiny winy little leather skirt,” and she giggled breathily in his ear as she heard him stifle of groan of interest. Then sucking on his ear lobe, she added, “And maybe the crotchless knickers you bought me. Is there anything else you would like?” Her voice was a purr as she kept kissing and nipping his jaw and ear, her gently swaying hips sweeping her centre rhythmically against his exposed manhood, and she giggled melodiously when she felt his renewed interest against the lace of her underwear.

Pulling her in for a heated kiss, Severus caught himself mentally thanking whatever deity was responsible for turning his blushing virgin of a month ago into the willing to learn wanton sex goddess now teasing him so perfectly with her womanly wiles. “It all sounds lovely,” he said, sighing as he released her lips. “So I suppose we had best attend to business, come,” he huffed gruffly, as he carefully and very reluctantly pushed her to her feet following her up. “It appears that it’s going to be a very interesting night, my princess,” he said, watching Hermione gently taking him in hand then doing up his pants for him. “You’re damn lucky you were able to manage that,” he said, his voice pitched at the depth he knew drove her wild; he couldn’t help just a little pay back. and when he heard her obligingly moan, he chuckled, and one eyebrow rose. “Shall we?”

However, the Potions Master really hadn’t expected the garbled burst of words he received. “I will admit to being torn,” she bit her lip. “I’ve been ready for revenge on these two for years, especially Ron; he’s used me mercilessly, without any thanks.” She drew a nervous breath. “But maybe we had different expectations out of the friendship. Was it a friendship? May be not...”

“Shh, love,” Severus said, placed his finger on her lips. “When you were students together, is it true that they expected you to share homework with them without reciprocating?” A nod. “Then did they not dump you at every opportunity when someone they were enamoured with turned up?” A sigh this time and then a nod. “Have they ever even acknowledged your help and support?”

“Well Harry has… sort of.” Then her lip went between her teeth as Severus gave her a hard look. “No,” she sighed.

“Then the ball, that was the definitive piece of evidence for their callousness.”

Her eyes instantly glittered dangerously. “Yes, they do deserve this. Don’t they?”

“That’s my girl, find your newly acquired Slytherin side, love, and let’s kick their arses,” Severus took her hand and started walking towards the door.

“Although, I am feeling just a little guilty for inflicting the revenge on Ginny and Lavender as well.”

Looking at Hermione worrying her lip about something new, he sighed. “Don’t, I’m certain they’ll see the funny side when you explain, and especially when they get to watch.”

“I know but...”

He lifted her face to his. “But nothing, you’ll enjoy this.”

“You’re right of course.”

“Of course, I am. I’m always right,” he stated imperiously.

She smacked his arm. “Smartarse Slytherin.”

“Oh, delicious Gryffindor. I’ll have to make you pay for being so cheeky later,” his eyebrow rose commandingly.

Hermione felt a gush of moisture and a curl of flame in her belly. “Oh yes, please,” she moaned, then coquettishly giggled and wiggled her backside at him as she took off out the door, but the sound of his strides in pursuit made her even more needy. _Oh, sweet Circes, he’s perfect... Simply perfect._

She loved this game; Severus never chased her, just pursued her like a predator, eventually his long strides catching her half-hearted run.

~~~***~~~

Severus caught up with Hermione the floor before Minerva’s office, and she was backed, into the closest alcove and received a sound kissing against the wall. However, when she curled her leg around him to draw him in closer he said, “We best keep going.”

Hermione could hear his reluctance in his words and she had the urge to grind her hips against his to make him reconsider. However, reason told her that they needed to deal with Harry and Ron now. Pleasure was going to have to wait, and suddenly she saw his point as she realised that she also hated this interruption, even though this was to prove an important point.

~~~***~~~

Entering the Headmistress’ office the pair took in the scene. Minerva, Ginny and Lavender all stood off to one side each encased in the relief of the Bubblehead Charm, obviously so they could breathe clean air without their eyes watering, and the latter two were wearing truly ugly expressions.

Severus and Hermione instantly employed the same method of relief as soon as their noses had taken in the full extent of the problem, and Hermione heard Severus breathe an oath under his breath. She glanced at him, but became lost at how graceful and suave he could look even with his head encased in a ridiculous bubble.

The greetings were curt all round, and Severus glared menacingly at everyone. “What the hell is the meaning of this? We had to leave unfinished tasks in my office to come here.”

He curled his lip in distaste, and staring pointedly at Harry and Ron, he stated smoothly, “I take it you two have been bathing in flobberworm shit. Hence the smell.”

“Severus!” Minerva admonished, but it came out half-heartedly, and it became obvious that she was having difficulty stifling a smirk at his comment. “It happened in the line of duty,” she said finally.

“Well, I didn’t think they’d done it for recreational reasons,” and his glare turned full-force onto the two trainee Aurors again. He was happy to note that despite the fact they were full grown men they still quailed under its intensity.

“Since when is it an Auror’s job to wallow in excrement? Mmm,” and his eyebrow sailed up as his question ascended in pitch. Then abruptly he grinned nastily. “Oh, and you need my assistance,” and he stood there smirking widely.

Ron was suddenly moving towards the Floo. “Shove your bloody help, Snape, you miserable bastard! I’m not that desperate,” he yelled.

Ginny looked when Lavender didn’t intervene, and she saw a look of apprehension on her face. _Damn his speckled arse, he treats Lav very badly, looks like we need to have another intervention. I wish she’d see that there are other options and she’s better then this,”_ Ginny thought heatedly, but she was not allowing her mangy brother to spoil Harry’s chances of getting deodorised, and she turned on Ron.

“Stand your ground Ronald Billius Weasley, and get your miserable arse back over here!” she barked at him, and took over completely knowing that this was not going to be sorted out any other way. Her hands went to her hips and she addressed them both. “I don’t care if you two have to get on your knees. Get that cure,” and the irate witch looked to Minerva. “I meaneven if it was in the line of duty, what fool doesn’t know that flobberworm manure contains a bacteria that can only be removed by a specific process and a potion.”

Then she turned to her fiance. “And for what, all this was in aid of a bum steer. Dark Wizard activity, my arse,” and she snorted. “What were they, cross dressing Death Eaters? All you have to show for this mess is one red shoe.”

At this comment Hermione almost lost it, and she had to hide behind Severus to clamp down on the smirk she felt rising.

Severus stood with his arms crossed on his chest. “Tsk, tsk, Weasley. Insulting your only means of a cure is hardly likely to be a smart move, boy.”

However, Ron looked at the grin on Severus’ face and saw red. He took the opportunity of his sister drawing breath, and he cut in, blustering on, and in the process digging himself in deeper. “I can’t eat without smelling this stench,” and he moved closer and hissed through his teeth. “And that bitch wouldn’t even let me in the bedroom,” he seethed, tossing his thumb towards a very pensive looking Lavender.

Snape glared down his hawk-like nose at the red head, a little shocked at the boy’s words, not that it showed. “Indeed, Weasley. Your nocturnal pursuits… or the lack there of, are of no interest to me, and he smirked evilly.

Ron then turned to Hermione. “’Mione, make him see sense,” he demanded, blinking owl-like at her. “This isn’t fair.”

Sensing her moment, Hermione steeled herself. “So, Ronald, what isn’t fair then? At the Graduation Ball you and Harry were thoughtless and just plain rude to Severus and I, and so far, neither of you have thought to offer even a simple apology for being so tactless…” Her gaze turned to Harry, “Or concede that you were mistaken,” and Hermione fixed him with a steady stare. “Now you wish me to intercede with Severus for you, when you can’t even give either of us the decency of a kind word,” and she glared at them both.

Ron continued to look dumbfounded, but Harry watched her eyes shift to him. He could see where she was going with this. Then she asked the question that clinched it for him.

“Why should I help you?”

Yes, she was going to make them pay, and even though Ron still blinked at her dumbly as she started to speak again, Harry knew what this was about now.

“Because, good little ‘Mione always comes through?” she said in a false sugar-sweet voice, and her lips tightened in irritation when Ron nodded vaguely and looked to Harry.

“Because ‘Mione’s one of the good old boys,” she went on as she slapped her hand on her thigh to demonstrate their supposed camaraderie. At this point she noticed that Ron’s mouth was starting to gap open. “Or, could it be that, as long as you get your own way, you don’t care? As usual!”

Hermione gathered herself up and pinned them with a measured gaze. “No!” she stated unequivocally. “I will not help you this time!” and she was about to continue when Ron cut across her.

“What do you mean, no… Geez ‘Mione, don’t be like that,” he whined.

Hermione flinched. She hated that name said like that, but he continued to be oblivious to her growing ire.

“Can’t you smell us, you have to help us.”

“Ron,” Ginny started, in warning that he should stop talking instantly. She’d also caught on. “Hermione has got a point. You two _have_ taken her for granted over the years.”

“Yes, I agree,” Lavender chimed in nodding, but moving closer to Ginny as she said it.

Harry looked around the room, and sighed. There was no other way, and seeing this he swallowed hard and caved. “Come on, mate. We need to get this thing sorted,” he said to Ron.

Ron’s eyes narrowed, and his face turned a mottled red, and his eyes turned to Severus and he swallowed thickly. “I guess so,” he stated meekly, in contrast to his fierce expression.

The Potions Master showed his usual expressionless countenance, but said, “I think Hermione deserves better friends than you two, don’t you?”

Hermione smiled a grateful glance that showed her respect and love for him to every person in the room.

Harry sighed. “Yes,” he said. “I’m sorry, Hermione,” he said softly. “I can see now how wrong I was,” and he turned to Severus. “My apologies, sir.”

Severus continued to watch the Gryffindor wizard. “Accepted, Mister Potter,” he stated, but a glance at the boy’s dunderheaded companion told him that he was still dumbly ignorant of things. He gave Harry as single nod in response to his words, and shifted his attention back to Hermione. He pulled her close, in an uncharacteristic display, and he whispered, “Make your exit, Princess, I’ll deal with them from here.” He kissed her cheek and then her forehead. “See you soon, sweetheart.”

Straightening, his eyes looked past her wearing a challenging expression, but even Ron was not that reckless, and the redhead just turned his scowl on Lavender. “You better let me in the bedroom tonight. See what I’m going through for you?”

Ginny snorted. “You mean you want to keep smelling like that?”

He scowled at his sister. “Shut it, Gin. This is none of your business.”

“Well, I’m making it my business,” she replied. “Lavender is our friend, and you can’t treat her this way.”

Hermione turned her attention back to the room, wondering what she’d missed in the last month because she’d been living away from her friends in a new relationship, but of course, now wasn’t the time to open that subject, and she took a deep breath, looking at the other witches in the room. “Come, ladies, I’ll escort you to our observation deck.”

“Ob-b-ser... Hey, what are you two up to?” Ron stuttered angrily.

Hermione ignored his question. _Is he always this angry with everything?_ she wondered. _Why have I not noticed this before?_ She thought as she ushered Ginny and Lavender towards the door. She also noted that Ginny was holding Lavender’s hand, but she wasn’t going to bring that up right now either. She glanced at Harry and saw him watching them with a calm expression on his face, and she knew that she definitely did not know the full details. To cover her surprise, she turned back towards Minerva. “Would you like to come with us, ma’am?”

However, Minerva’s answer was interrupted when Ron cut across her rudely.

“I don’t know how, but you two have cooked this up to make us look stupid,” he accused, waggling his finger at them wildly.

“To make you look stupid, Weasley?” Severus replied incredulously, and snorted a laugh. The derision in his tone was unmistakable, and there was a slight sneer present on his face. “You don’t need any assistance in that department,” he scoffed.

Hermione knew she needed to get out of there quickly before she said something that would drop her in it. She gave Minerva another glance, indicating that she was still waiting for her answer, but she also started out the door as she did so.

The headmistress sighed. “No, you young people go ahead. I think it’s time for an old woman to go to bed, good night,” and it was obvious in her statement that she had also worked out what was happening here and was planning to turn a blind eye to it.

~~~***~~~

Once the three witches were gone, Minerva bid the men good night. “I trust you to lock up after you’ve finished, Severus,” she said, and started towards her quarters.

“Certainly, Minerva,” Severus stated, and then turned his attention to the two young men. He was mentally calculating how long it would take Hermione to get up to the astronomy tower, or at least away from where they would encounter her on their own journey through the castle. The smirking Potions Master saw both men gulp as he looked at them. “You’re very lucky, I have prepared ahead,” he told them, and he was gratified that they both looked very ill. “You see, I’d already heard of your predicament.”

 “What?” Harry asked.

Closely followed by Ron demanding, “How?”

Severus rolled his eyes and tsked, as he shook his head slightly. “My, my, you boys certainly still have a limited vocabulary. I see being Aurors hasn’t improved that, what a pity.”

He watched with pleasure as Ron shrank away from him again, but he was interested to see Harry stood his ground. “You see, if I were you, I would be more interested in the process required to rid yourself of your little infestation, and not the how or why.”

Severus pursed his lips as he watched them processing this piece of information. “Oh well, never fear, you will find out soon enough. Follow me!” He then took off amid billowing robes, the office door cracking back against the wall as he marched through it in his fastest stride. He didn’t stop on the stairs either, he strode down them dismissing the gargoyles as he approached them with a wave of his hand.

~~~***~~~

As the party walked out the front doors of the castle at the same blistering pace, Severus dispensed with the Bubblehead Charm. _I hate that charm, necessary as it is sometimes, but I still hate it._ However, he was willing to inhale the stench now they were in the open air because his keen ears had picked up on a muttered conversation going on behind him, and he wanted to listen.

Ron gulped. “What do s’pose he meant?”

Harry shrugged. “Buggered if I know, I just want this over. If this is the only revenge Hermione is going to exact out of me, when I think about it, I’ve gotten off lightly.”

“Revenge?” Ron gulp. The thought that this was revenge had never occurred to him, but then he said something incredibly stupid. “You must be joking? That’s Snape in front of us,” he hissed in a whisper.

“So,” Harry replied. “We’re lucky he’s helping us, mate.”

But Ron just didn’t seem to be able to stop himself. “Helping us? No, Harry. He’s the bat of the dungeons… fwup fwup fwup,” and Ron made flapping batwing noises to go with his hand movements. “You know, the greasy git. He’ll probably cut us up for potions ingredient.”

Severus stiffened as he walked; that description still hurt. He was just about to turn and flay the flesh from Weasley’s bones when he heard something he never thought he’d hear, so he controlled himself and listened.

Harry seemed to snap. “Have some bloody respect, you moron. His name is _Professor_ Snape, and he is Hermione’s partner. If she loves him we’ve obviously missed something, because she’s never going to be in a relationship unless she’s happy, and I’ve never seen her looking happier.” He drew breath. “Haven’t you fathomed yet that it’s possible his dungeon bat persona is just that, and that it was what kept us all alive during the war. You should be bloody grateful. Besides, we’re all supposed to be adults now, so stop acting like such a prat and grow up,” and in his anger, Harry had given up all pretence of whispering.

“Hey, what’s got into you? It’s not like this is my fault,” Ron said.

As they continued to walk, Severus rolled his eyes at the depth of the boy’s idiocy, while also being blown away by Potter’s grasp of the situation, and more so his obvious support.

They walked on, and there was utter silence behind Severus now, as apparently Harry thought it was useless attempting to talk to Ron anymore. The only sound was their boots on the gravel path.

~~~***~~~

Hermione had led her friends to The Astronomy Tower and settled them comfortably. It was when she produced wine, a selection of cheese and fruit, and three pair of small Omnioculars that they sussed her out completely.

“You _have_ set them up, haven’t you?” Ginny declared, eyeing Hermione thoughtfully a moment, and then smiling as she saw a sly little smile tickling the corner of Hermione’s mouth. “I knew it, you devious, brilliant cow,” and the redhead broke out into an enormous grin. “I wish you’d have let me in on it,” she finished, pulling a startled Hermione into tight hug.

“So, what’s Professor Snape got installed for them?” Lavender asked, finally joining in.

“We’ve planned this very carefully, sit back and watch. It’s nothing more than a little embarrassment for them,” Hermione told them. “Although, I was worried you’d both hex me when you found out. I feel badly about what you’ve had to put up with.”

“Typical,” Ginny held Hermione at arm’s length and shook her slightly, “You worry too much, darling.”

Hermione giggled. “Severus tells me that all the time.”

Lavender scowled. “You won’t get an argument from me either. I’d forgotten what a prick Ron could be sometimes. I’m just about over him.” But then she quickly turned to Hermione. “But it’s got nothing to do with this,” she added, and seemed to brighten, launching into the next most obvious topic. “So, what _is_ life like with the scariest teacher in Hogwarts?”

Hermione grinned and all three roared with laughter. “Severus is brilliant, and very particular in every aspect of life. He looks after me exactly how I’d always thought he would,” and she sighed.

“So, Potions is not the only thing he’s fastidious about then?” Ginny asked, and laughed when Hermione blushed slightly.

Ginny’s eyebrows rose. “The three of us must have a girl’s night soon. I want juicy details.” Then the redhead thought a minute. “Although, I can’t say that it surprises me; he’s such a control freak,” and Ginny nodded in agreement at her own statement.

Lavender smiled mischievously. “Is he like that in the bedroom as well?”

Hermione’s grin widened; she was unable to stop the expression from blooming on her face. “He’s just the most amazing man I know, he makes every molecule of me quiver, but he is also an intensely private man, so I’m not going to kiss and tell.”

Another round of laughter followed this declaration. “Oh, come on. We want details,” Ginny said told her.

Hermione laughed in return, but as her eyes panned towards Lavender, and she worried about what her friend was not saying about Ron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __  
> **Below, is the A/N I’d originally put at the end of this story (with some slight grammar and punctuation corrections). I’ve decided to split this last chapter in two and embellish (also possibly augmenting it in the process along the lines of the original A/N) :-) I’ve already added some things to this chapter to allow it to continue how I want it to.**  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> **Authors note: -** _This was an interesting story to write. I may consider a sequel at some point in the future. I think I’d like to explore this universe a little more. Perhaps I might skip forward to the Severus and Hermione’s wedding and see how things are travelling for them all._
> 
>  
> 
> _Since this is the final chapter for this story. I wish to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, and made me their favourite story and or author. You have all made my first step into the world of fanfiction writing a very satisfying one. **(Remember, this was my first forage into fanfiction.)**_
> 
> _Thank you for reading,_  
>  Regards,  
> One Red Shoe.


	5. Time for the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:-**  
>  _I neither earn nor own anything from this story except my plot. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._
> 
> ~~~***~~~
> 
> **A/N:-** _Here is the finally chapter of One Red Shoe, the story. I had been planning more of an augmentation than this, but my muse fled before I finished it. So, this is the entire story. Thank you for reading. Thank you also to Golden Asp for her beta work on this chapter, as well as for all for your comments and kudos, and I appreciate every one of them. Please enjoy this final chapter._

* * *

The Potions Master heard the tinkling laughter of the witches wafting down from the tower, and he was glad that Misses Weasley and Brown seemed to be accepting the situation with good grace.

The silence behind him was now deafening. They’d halted in the clearing Severus had been marching towards, and he turned to stare at the pair of them.

Ron was glaring at Harry, and he was the colour of a beetroot. Finally, he finished glaring and got words past his lips over Harry calling him out for his rudeness. “What the fuck was that?”

However, it was Severus who answered. “That, Weasley, was the sound of your friend realising a huge truth, and if he hadn’t taken you to task over it, I would have hexed you without giving you the consideration of an explanation.” Snape said, glaring. “I still may… Now strip!” he hissed in the threatening whisper they remembered from school, adding when Ron still stared at him stupidly. “You, gormless twat, have you no ability to see anything from another’s perspective?”

“No, he doesn’t,” Harry answered.

“You’re bloody bonkers both of you,” Ron put in.

The professor sighed, but then cleared his throat. “I believe it is time to get this process underway.”

Turning, Severus smiled nastily at Ron. “ _Lumos maxima_ ,” he stated with a lazy flick of his wand, and the area was instantly flood lit. “Strip, Weasley!” he commanded once more.

Harry sighed and moved to follow suit, but a pale hand arrived on his arm, and Severus shook his head slightly.

At the same moment as he’d flood lit the area, Severus had sent a message to Hermione. It was like a tiny Patronus, about the size of a firefly, and it greatly resembled the luminous little insect. No one thought anything of it, as all kinds of insects from the surrounding trees were currently descending on the ball of light Severus had conjured. His message only contained two words whispered quietly in her ear, “Trust me.”

Hermione had a hard time hiding her reaction to his whispered velvet voice, and both her friends turned at her slight moan. “Mmm, this is lovely wine,” she said quickly, holding her glass up, and blushing slightly. She backed into the shadows and leant over the support rail to aim her reply.

The Potions Master was glaring at Ron, when he felt a soft kiss on his cheek and the word, “Always,” caressed into his ear. _Merlin that woman’s perfect_ , he thought, and he felt his trousers growing a little tighter as his cock twitched and grew in response to her seductive whisper. It caused him to adjust his stance slightly before he continued. “I will not tell you again, Weasley. Strip!” he barked, but was thinking, _the things she does to me_.

Turning back towards his quarry, he drew an irritated breath as he made a huge tub shimmer into view. “Mister Weasley, this will not get any easier for you if you keep stalling.”

The redhead snorted and glared, pointing to Harry. “How ‘bout him?”

Severus had had enough, raising his wand Ron stood before them naked. The redhead squealed like a little girl a grabbed for his crotch.

“I have different plans for Mister Potter,” Severus stated smoothly, stifling a chuckle at the sight before him.

Ron’s assertion of, “You really are bleedin’ bonkers,” was cut off by an unmistakable wolf-whistle and then a cat-call from the Astronomy Tower, making him cup his tackle tighter with both hands. “That’s my bloody sister…” and horror dawned on his face. “Don’t tell me she can see?”

“Fine, I won’t tell you,” Severus said dead-pan, and then twisted his lips in thought. Ignoring Harry’s snort of amusement, the Potions Master’s voice took on lecture mode. “Now, in order for the potion to work best for you, you need to be hot and sweaty,” and he waved his wand making a lit path appear, he then disrobed Harry down to his trousers. “Sprint, both of you.”

“Ah, fuckin hell,” Ron groaned, “How come he gets to keep his pants?”

“I would get this underway if I were you, Weasley. The longer you dawdle the worse it will get.”

As he turned to look at the path, he heard another squeal of laughter from the tower.

“He’s got freckles on his bum!” It was Hermione this time.

“Geez, Lavender, do you ever get the urge to join the dots?” Ginny chimed in.

There was another peel of laughter as Ron’s hands snapped behind him.

“Come on, Ronald, Harry’s beating you,” his sister teased further.

Thinking himself lucky to escape with his pants intact, Harry had already left.

Cursing loudly Ron finally ran off after him.

By this time Severus was seriously in need of a good laugh, but he forced himself to settle again when after some minutes he saw Harry returning. “In the tub,” he demanded, removing his outer robes and jacket, as he pocketed his wand, and then rolled up his sleeves.

“As is?”

“Yes,” Snape snapped, watching as Harry placed his wand, glasses, watch, trainers, and socks on the ground and climbed into the bluish liquid.

“Close your eyes, shut your mouth and hold your nose. I will submerge you until the incantation is complete,” but Severus’ expression softened a little seeing a look of panic on Harry’s face, and he sighed. “That will be approximately forty-five seconds,” he finished not unkindly.

~~~***~~~

Watching the proceedings from above, Hermione wondered what had changed. Of course, it was entirely up to Severus’ discretion as to how to treat them, but she was still curious.

Ginny was enjoying herself immensely, but Hermione thought that Lavender was being a little quiet.

Severus had just dunked Harry some minutes ago, but Ron hadn’t appeared again yet. She was roused from her thoughts when a still slightly wet, but smiling, Harry appeared on the steps, a towel draped around his shoulders.

Ginny ran to him, greeting him enthusiastically. As she released his lips she said, “You smell wonderful,” and she buried her nose in his chest inhaling deeply.

Hermione had to smile as Ginny wrapped herself around him like a lipid. She moved closer to Lavender to let them have their privacy, and she glanced over the parapet again. However, this time she saw Severus vanishing the vat of potion and calling his light to follow him back to the castle as Ron stalked off into the bushes towards the gate. “Where’s Ron going?”

She was unaware she’d said it out loud until Lavender answered. “I’m sure he’s gone to bed one of his many bimbos.”

Hermione was so speechless, she spluttered, “What? I beg your pardon?”

“I guess I should share my news,” Lavender said by way of answer. Hermione exclamation had attracted Harry and Ginny’s attention as well.

“I’m leaving Ron,” and she heard her friends gasp. “Over this past month I’ve discovered that he just can’t keep his dick in his pants, and I’m sick of the way he treats me.” She indicated the fact that he’d left without her now with her hand over the balcony. Then she smiled quietly. “Besides, I’ve had an offer to go to Madame Isabelle’s School de Beauty in Paris. I’m leaving in two days.”

Lavender looked excited, but Hermione was truly speechless, “But I thought you loved him,” but even she realised how naive she sounded.

“I thought so too,” Lavender smiled, and patted Hermione’s arm. “But things change, and we have to change with them. He’s been bedding other witches the whole time I was here at Hogwarts,” she told them. Lavender watched as Severus climbed the last steps and placed his hands around Hermione’s waist. “Look at you guys,” the blonde witch said. “You’ve found your perfect matches, and I’m going off on an adventure. Maybe my mister right is waiting in Paris.” But her smile was wistful. “We’ll all catch up again soon. You girls will have to come over for a weekend yeah?” and she watched both Ginny and Hermione grin at one another and nod to her.

A little unsure of what he’d walked into Severus said, “I’m sorry, Miss Brown, Weasley has left.”

“That doesn’t surprise me, Professor, thank you for everything,” and she started down the stairs. “Night all,” she sing-songed as she skipped down them. However, she paused after four stairs and turned back around. “And also, I will be available for wedding makeup and hair anytime, just owl me,” and she waggled her eyebrows.

Once she’d disappeared from view, Ginny shook herself. “Wow,” she sighed. “That was unexpected. I thought Harry and I would have to sort my stupid brother out again.”

Hermione nodded vaguely. “You mean this is not the first time?”

Harry chuckled. “It happens about once a week, but I’m pleased that this time she’s decided not to be his door-mat.”

“Yeah, you’re up here in Scotland, all loved up, you don’t see us often enough,” Ginny said, waggling her eyebrows.

“Yes, we should catch up more,” Harry added. Then he looked sheepish as he glanced at Ginny, before turning to Hermione. “Listen, I was a real prick to you at the graduation. I’m sorry

Ginny glanced at Harry and put her arm around him before she took a deep breath. “Perhaps we could meet both of you at The Three Broomsticks for dinner tomorrow night?”

“Yeah, we owe you both heaps,” Harry added, still smiling, his arms around his witch.

Hermione glanced up at Severus who nodded.

“Sure, that would be nice,” she replied.

“Great, we’ll see you tomorrow. Would seven be convenient?” Harry asked disentangled himself from Ginny.

“That would be fine,” Severus answered.

Harry smiled and walked over to Severus, offering his hand. “Thanks again, sir. I appreciate your help. In fact, I appreciate everything you’ve done for me, known and unknown.”

Severus looked at the hand a moment; he wasn’t a great one for shows of this kind, but it was good to hear the young man be thankful, and releasing Hermione he reached out and grasped it firmly. “You’re welcome, Mister Potter.”

Hermione and Ginny glanced at one another, and the former sighed. “Would the world end if you two triedSeverus and Harry?”

The men looked at their witches, and both of them had their hands on their hips watching them.

Severus smirked at Hermione and turned to Harry. “What do you think, _Harry_ , is the ground shaking yet?”

“No, _Severus_ , it feels quite stable to me,” and he laughed. “We’ll see you both tomorrow.”

Hermione was inordinately proud of both of them; it must have been very difficult with their combined history, but they’d learnt some important things about each other tonight and overcome much of the awkwardness between them.

~~~***~~~

When they were finally alone, Severus couldn’t hold in his mirth any longer, and he broke up completely. Hermione conjured a love seat, and they collapsed into it cackling. This soon turned into full blown howling laughter, and by the time they’d stopped there were tears streaming down their faces.

Gasping for breath Hermione asked thoughtfully, “I wonder if Harry and Ginny made it down the drive way?” Severus looked at her while wiping his eyes. “I mean almost four weeks without sex. That must have been difficult.”

“I suppose it’s not important whether they did or didn’t, as long as Hagrid doesn’t mistake Potter’s bare bum thrusting up and down in the bushes as a target with his cross bow,” Severus stated seriously.

He wore a wry little smirk as he said it, which suddenly started to twitch, and then they gave in again and laughed uncontrollably once more.

However, this image caused another question to occur to Hermione as she grinned, remembering Ron’s freckly backside. “Why did you strip Ron completely and not Harry?”

Still erupting with the occasional uncontrolled bark of laughter, Severus answered, “Well it became very clear to me on the way to the clearing that Ron was very quickly losing favour in all directions, and I wouldn’t be doing a disservice if I sped that along a little.”

He picked up Hermione’s wine glass and took a mouthful to try and settle himself a bit. “Potter, however, showed great integrity on the way to his fate, and if we are going to socialise as friends, there is no way I wish the image of his dangly bits to invade my mind every time I see him.”

Hermione laughed joyously but watched him as he drew his wand. “What are you up to sneaky Slytherin?”

His eyebrow ascended smoothly, and he increased the light marginally. “You owe me for the cessation of your attentions earlier, my dear,” and he watched her as she pretended to ponder what it could be that she owed him.

“Oh yes, I remember,” she said finally, and looked on while he warded the entrance to the tower and erected a silencing spell. He then shot a cushioning charm in front of the love seat and looked at her expectantly.

“That was a lot of foolish wand waving, my darling,” she scolded playfully and straddling his lap capturing his smirking lips in a passionate kiss. Saying against them after a moment, “I love you. Thank you for making such an effort with Harry, Severus.”

The Potions Master smiled. “I love you also, and you’re entirely welcome,” and in one fluid wand movement he striped her. “Now on your knees, my princess,” and he grinned as he gave her a playful slap on the rump as his eyes panned down her body.

Laughing Hermione sank gracefully to her knees and into the comfort of his cushioning charm.

He watched her deftly extracting him from his trousers, and he hissed a breath of pleasure through his teeth as her small hands encircled his velvet covered steel, caressing him. Looking up to make certain he was watching, she moved her lips to her task.

Over the past month they had both become accustomed to the sounds and movements of each other’s desire, and Hermione loved hearing her normally dour man become the passionate lover he was when he felt secure enough to drop his guard.

She’d lost none of her enthusiasm for the act of fellatio, and her groans of enjoyment as she pleasured him reverberated down his length and into his balls. Combining all this with the feel of her hot wet mouth, and the fact that he’d been yearning for this release ever since that thrice damned note had arrived in his office hours before, Severus found himself easily tipping over the edge into bliss.

He grit his teeth as he attempted to draw out her ministrations to his person, but he knew it was a losing battle, especially when—on top of her lovely mouth caressing and sucking him—she added her soft hands again as well.

It was too much, and with a deep grunt of pleasure, he spilt himself into her greedy mouth, very glad the seat was holding him up. “Beautiful,” he sighed between heaving pants as he watched her make a display of swallowing his seed.

Hermione clambered back up onto his lap and wound her arms around him, holding him until he recovered. Slowly his hands and lips started to enflame her skin, gently at first and then as he recovered from his pleasure more intensely. Gently pushing her down on the seat he started devouring her body with his mouth and hands.

The tip of his tongue teased nipples, and then dipped into her belly button. The talented organ then moved further down, tracing circles from one hip across to the other, before running hotly along the seams of her thighs.

His attention made her moan loudly and open wider for him, and he took full advantage. His nose was full of her scent as his tongue worked. He heard her crying out in frustration as he kept avoiding the places he knew she wanted him, but finally he chuckled decadently and slid, flicked, and dipped into her already slick heat.

Severus felt his shaft twitching back into life as he licked her. “I can’t get enough of you,” he asserted, as he kept kissing and licking her most intimate flesh, making it convulse wildly. Reaching back he grasped her ankles and bent her knees up onto her body to open her up more to his attentions.

This caused an abandoned laugh to leave her lips, and then a deep moan when he slipped his tongue into her and lapped in long languid strokes, making her writhe, pant, and grip wildly at the edge of the velvet seat to centre herself.

Severus seemed entirely intent on her pleasure as he sucked and licked at her swollen clit, making her cry out and moan louder. He could feel her legs shaking as her tension built. Then suddenly she arched up and howled, shuddering as she exploded in sensation.

“Beautiful,” he sighed, “I could watch that all day,” and rising up over her, his eyes flickered shut in ecstasy as he guided his cock home.

This woman was perfect; everything from the way she cleaned her teeth to the way she felt around him right at this moment, and Severus could not have fathomed that he would know such perfection as this. He was home, and he revelled in it, as they moved in complete harmony with one another, and after a time dove into the abyss of delight together.

~~~***~~~

Hermione stood in the doorway of the bedroom that she and Severus shared in a black silk corset and stocking, sans knickers. However, she was balancing on one leg.

“It’s a pity that I ended up with only one red shoe. I liked them with this outfit,” she commented to Severus

Severus’ eyes were panning hungrily down her body as he sat in his favourite chair reading. He calmly marked his place and put his book down. He rose with his usual grace.

However, Hermione noted the prominent bulge in his low slung black pyjama pants that were visible through his open robe, and she smiled impishly, her eyes watching it as he walked towards her.

“Well it just so happens that I liked them too,” and he picked up a box on his way. “Therefore, I bought you these.”

“Oh, Severus,” Hermione clapped. “Thank you,” she said, lifting her bare foot as he squatted before her so he could place the shoe on her foot.

She watched him then kiss her ankle, her leg, the inside of her knee, and finally her thigh. He then inhaled deeply.

“Mmm,” he intoned in his deep voice, and allowed his tongue to delve momentarily into her slit, but then glanced up at her and pulled away again.  He placed her foot on the floor, and lifted the other one. He removed the shoe and placed the new one on it so she had a pair, but then he stood.

He pulled her into his arms, and kissed her deeply. “Dinner tonight seemed to be a success, and Potter appeared happy with the new memories we provide him with,” he murmured between kisses.

“Yes, he did. It’s a pity they confirmed rather than deny what you’ve already told him.”

“Well, we couldn’t change history for him.”

“I don’t know the Castle managed it for us,” Hermione sighed, then laughed when Severus swept her up and carried her to the bed.

“Yes, and all because of one red shoe,” and his lips silenced any more talk.

~FINIS~


End file.
